Second Chances
by writtenfables
Summary: After a heart-breaking decision, Kurt and his daughter, Tabitha, move back to Lima Ohio to live with his parents. Kurt keeps focus on a future for his daughter, even if that means working in the garage with his father again. But plans change when he meets a friend of Burt's (and hot bad boy) Blaine Anderson. Badboy!Blaine and Daddy!Kurt. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**(Chapter revised courtesy of my beta amandapanda222 - thank you!)**

* * *

**I could not get this idea out of my head and it just had to be written. Badboy!Blaine and Daddy!Kurt.**

**Summary: After a heart-breaking decision, Kurt and his daughter, Tabitha, move back to Lima Ohio to live with his parents. Kurt keeps focus on a future for his daughter, even if that means working in the garage with his father again. But when a friend and customer of Burt's, Blaine Anderson, comes into Kurt's life, Kurt starts to wonder if maybe, just maybe, his family will have a second chance at happiness. **

**The first chapter is all about Kurt and Tabitha coming to Lima, they don't meet Blaine until the second chapter. So this is more of Kurt and Tabitha settling into their new home. **

**I did write a Klaine AU Meeting one shot of this story, so this is going to be the full one, beginning to end. So, a couple of things to keep in mind.**

**Totally AU for one.**

**Kurt went to college in California, not New York. The reason for that will be in the story. **

**Tabitha, of course, is his adoptive daughter but you'll love her. And she has been with Kurt for a little over a year – and she is four-years-old.**

**There is going to be Niff in this story :)**

**You will see Cooper in this story as well, along with his daughter and girlfriend (that will be explained.) **

**More will come once I get to writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 1**

* * *

"Tabitha? Sweetie? We're here, time to wake up," Kurt said sweetly to the sleeping girl beside him. The little girl stirred in the uncomfortable chair and looked at her father with sleepy eyes.

"We're here?" she asked. Kurt smiled as he unfastened his belt, then hers.

"Yes, we are. And we'll be home soon," Kurt answered. Their new home anyway. Tabitha rubbed her eyes as she wiggled out of the lose belt. A couple of hours on a plane and she slept through the whole way. Kurt didn't sleep at all. When it was clear for the passengers to depart the plane, Kurt helped Tabitha out of the chair and put on her sweater.

They waited till they got cleared to go. The little girl walked in front of Kurt and kept a hold of his hand as they walked down the narrow aisle to the open door. The flight attendant smiled at the father and daughter and walked, carefully down the stairway into the Lima airport. He honestly never thought he would be coming back to Lima, coming back home.

Once he and Tabitha stepped into the building, he guided the little girl toward the exit where he saw his step-brother, Finn, waiting for them. He hadn't expected to see Finn, but he smiled anyway. He was glad to see him.

"Kurt! Hey!" Finn said excitedly. Tabitha recognized the very tall man coming toward her and her daddy. Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt wrapped one arm around Finn, still holding onto Tabitha's hand.

"Hey, Finn. Where's Dad and Carole?" Kurt asked. Finn released Kurt before he answered.

"Burt got called in for an emergency and mom has the late shift. It's so good to see you, man!" Finn hugged Kurt again.

"It's good to see you too, Finn." Kurt pulled away this time, and looked down at the little girl. She looked at her daddy as he bent down to her level. "Tabitha, you remember Finn? You talked to him that one day on the computer?" Kurt reminded her.

Tabitha smiled as her Uncle Finn bent down and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you, Tabitha. I'm glad you and your daddy are here," Finn said happily. Tabitha smiled, releasing her daddy's hand and holding out her arms.

"Hi, Uncle Finn." She was waiting for a hug, which the man took gladly. They hugged briefly before Tabitha took a hold of her daddy's hand and Finn stood back up on his feet.

"Let's get your stuff. Mom should be home pretty soon and I don't think Burt is going to be long. Mr. Shuester said that you have to come visit him when you get the chance," Finn put his arm around Kurt's shoulders as they walked over to the baggage claim.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," Kurt responded. Tabitha tugged on his arm when she saw her and her daddy's familiar suitcases. Kurt saw the suitcase and grabbed one while Tabitha tried to grab hers, but her Uncle Finn beat her to it.

Tabitha followed her father and Uncle Finn outside to the car. It was very dark but she could see a lot of stars. Kurt helped Tabitha into the car before getting into the passengers seat.

After getting their suit cases in the back of Finn's car, Finn started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. He paid the parking fee and drove off. Kurt looked through the window at the familiarity of the passing by stores, trees, whatever he could see.

"I was actually going to ask Burt if I could get you instead of him. I jumped at the chance when he said he had an emergency at the garage," Finn said while driving. Kurt just laughed.

"You seem way too excited to be picking us up at the airport," Kurt responded.

"Well, duh. I haven't seen you in years, Kurt. I really missed you. And I'm anxious to spend time with my brother and now my niece!" Kurt chuckled. He remembered introducing Tabitha to his parents and Finn over the computer. She was shy, but she seemed to like her uncle.

"I know. I missed you too. It's just...I can't believe I'm moving back to this place," Kurt said softly. Tabitha really wasn't paying much attention. She looked half asleep when Kurt turned around to check on her.

"I can't believe it either. So...I don't know entirely what happened..." Kurt shook his head.

"Not right now, Finn," Kurt said with finality in her voice. Finn nodded and concentrated on the road.

The last few weeks leading up to the move to Ohio had been frustrating. Kurt had lived in California since the summer after graduating high school. His junior year in college was when he met his now ex-boyfriend, Troy. They lived together a few years after graduating college. Kurt had wanted a family, always had since he could remember. After much discussion, and assurance that they were both ready, Kurt and Troy went through the adoption process. The day he saw that little girl, he knew that she was the one that was going to be a part of his family.

Tabitha belonged to Kurt and even had her last name legally changed to Hummel. Troy and Kurt broke up after an awful fight, which resulted in him and Tabitha leaving the next day and stayed with a friend, Mercedes Jones.

The place was a single apartment so there really wasn't much room, but she was great and Tabitha loved her. Tabitha was the light of Kurt's life and he loved that little girl more than anything. One night, he was feeling like he had hit bottom. He was unemployed and a single father.

He called his own father.

Burt listened to everything his son was going through and knew exactly what the solution was: move back to Lima and work with him in the garage. That was a very long phone call and he knew his son was very stubborn. Kurt got it from him. Burt worked out every detail perfectly that Kurt wondered if his father had been thinking up this plan for a long time.

The garage was going well and Burt had lost a couple of employees, so there was room for Kurt to work there. Kurt would be working a decent living with benefits and living with Burt and Carole. Finn moved into his own apartment, so there were two extra rooms available in the house. Kurt argued that he didn't want to do that, but he didn't see any other choice and he really did miss his family. After many phone calls and compromises, Kurt agreed to move back to Lima with Tabitha.

Kurt still had some savings. Thankfully, he and Troy never shared a bank account, so he could buy the tickets and still have money to put away. He hated doing this to his daughter, especially after he promised himself that the little girl would have a good life with him. Tabitha had never met Burt and Carole face to face, just once over the computer. So, Kurt wasn't sure how she would take to being in a house technically full of strangers. She didn't shy away from Finn, so that was a good sign.

There was silence in the car as Kurt sent a quick message to Mercedes, letting her know that he and Tabitha made it to Lima without any problems or delays. He shut off his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. Finn pulled into the driveway of his old home. It hadn't changed a bit. For some reason, Kurt couldn't help the smile on his face. Both Carole car and Burt's cars were in the driveway. Finn turned off the ignition as Kurt turned around and gave his daughter a light push.

"Tabitha? Honey? We're home," Kurt said sweetly. Tabitha moaned tiredly.

"Tired..." she muttered. Finn laughed as he got out of the car to grab the bags. Kurt got out of the passengers seat and opened the backseat door. Tabitha was fumbling with the seat belt. Kurt pulled off the seat belt and picked up his daughter from the seat. He held onto her while she laid her head on his shoulder. He kicked the door closed and walked with Finn to the front door. Right away, the door opened to find Carole with a huge grin.

"Oh, Kurt! Welcome home!" Carole was going to engulf Kurt in a hug but she stopped when she saw that he was carrying a sleeping child. She smiled warmly and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Her room is all ready for her."

"I'm so glad to see you, Carole. It's been a long day," Kurt said, walking into the house. Finn put the two suit cases down on the floor. Burt came from the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his son, and his granddaughter.

"Welcome home, kid," Burt said warmly before walking over to Kurt and giving him a gentle hug. Kurt wrapped his free arm around Burt and hugged him as tight as he could without waking up Tabitha. Burt looked at the little girl. She was sleeping soundly on her daddy's shoulder. Burt still had a hard time believing that his little boy was a father.

"Thanks Dad, Carole...I know that it may be..." Kurt started but he stopped when his father gave him that particular look that said, _son I love you but shut-up._

"You're home now, you and Tabitha. Your rooms are all ready. Why don't we put the little munchkin to bed and we'll sit and talk," Burt suggested softly. Tabitha stirred in her father's grasp but didn't wake up. Kurt nodded as Carole walked with him up the stairs to Finn's old room, now Tabitha's room. Finn followed as quietly as he could behind, but carrying two suitcases wasn't always the quietest of tasks.

Carole opened the door quietly and turned on a little lamp on a corner table. Kurt looked at the room. The walls were still white, but there was a small bed big enough for Tabitha with a pink bedspread. Carole had called and asked if Tabitha loved anything in particular. She loved Disney princesses and horses. There was a horse stuffed animal on her pillow, a toy box that looked like it belonged to Finn at one time, and a princess themed rug in the middle of the floor. Carole spent most of her time redecorating the room and she bragged about how much of a bargain she had gotten to make the room beautiful for her granddaughter. Kurt felt like crying. It was a beautiful room.

"I couldn't help myself. I found some clothes for her as well," Carole bragged when she opened the closet door to show a few dresses hanging up nicely. Tabitha did like to wear dresses. Kurt smiled warmly as Finn put her suit case, or kind of dropped it, on the floor.

"Finn!" Kurt hissed.

"Sorry. It slipped," Finn whispered. Tabitha didn't make a move. Carole was pulling off the bed spread and getting the bed ready.

"Tabitha? Do you need to use the restroom?" Kurt whispered. The girl stirred, but didn't make a move. "Tabitha?" Kurt gave her a light nudge. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Are we home?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes, we are home. Do you need to use the bathroom?" Kurt asked again. Tabitha rubbed her eyes as she pulled her head away from Kurt's shoulder.

"No, but I am thirsty," Tabitha said tiredly. She looked to see Carole smiling warmly at her.

"I'll get you some water, sweetheart," Carole said, giving her a light pat on the back and exiting the room, pulling Finn with her. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat his daughter down. She looked around the room. Even though she was tired, she seemed to like what she was seeing.

"Is this my room?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes, this is your room. And my room is just a little ways across from yours. Any time you need me, okay?" Kurt assured her. Tabitha nodded while her daddy went to her suit case to find her nightgown. He placed the clothing on the bed as he started to put away the rest of her clothing. Tabitha knew how to dress herself really well. Only on some occasion did she need her father's help. After she pulled on her nightgown, Kurt found her hair brush and took out the small pony tail.

Tabitha had dark brown hair and blue eyes. The four-year-old's hair went all the way to the middle of her back. Kurt loved brushing her hair and playing around with it. She may know how to dress herself, but when it came to her hair, Kurt always managed it. He gave it a few brushes and let her get settled into bed while she put her hair brush and pony tail on the little dresser with the mirror. He took her clothes and put them aside with her suitcase.

Carole came back to the room with a glass of water and a small sandwich.

"I wasn't sure if you were a little hungry so I brought you something," Carole said, putting the sandwich and water on Tabitha's little night stand. She smiled and took the glass, sipped some water and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What do you say, sweetie?" Kurt asked. Tabitha swallowed her bite of sandwich.

"Thank you, grandma," she said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You have a nice sleep, okay? Daddy is just across from you and grandma and grandpa are just down the hallway. And, there is a nightlight right over there," Carole pointed to the other side of the wall. There was a nightlight of The Little Mermaid plugged into a socket. Tabitha smiled.

"Will you turn it on, daddy?" she asked excitedly. Kurt smiled as he flipped the little switch. Carole picked up the horse stuffed animal and sat it beside Tabitha.

"I thought maybe you could use a companion," Carole said. Tabitha grabbed onto the horse and hugged it.

"Thank you," Tabitha said again. She yawned and started to snuggle down in her bed.

"Tabitha? Let's go to the bathroom first. I know you said you didn't have to go, but I want you give it a try first," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded. She didn't want to leave the warm, comfortable bed, but she knew not to argue with her daddy when it came to needing to use the bathroom. She got up from her bed and followed her dad down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt tucked his daughter into her new bed before he turned off the little lamp and closed the door behind him. She fell right to sleep, cuddling next to her new stuffed animal. Even though Kurt was exhausted, there was no way he could sleep right now. He walked down the stairway to see his dad, Carole and Finn sitting at the table.

"Hey, dude! Made you some hot chocolate," Finn pushed a cup toward the empty chair. Kurt smiled as he took his seat, surrounded by his family.

"Thanks, Finn," Kurt thanked, taking a sip of the drink.

"Tabitha asleep?" Carole asked. Kurt took another sip and nodded his response.

"Sound asleep. She slept throughout the plane ride, but put her in a comfortable bed and she goes right back to sleep," Kurt said. Burt patted Kurt on the shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"How you holding up?" he asked. Kurt let out a long sigh.

"As good as I can be, I suppose," Kurt answered, pushing the cup across the table. "Tabitha had one more month of pre-school left before the summer. I don't see the point in enrolling her for just one month. She starts Kindergarten in the fall."

"One month isn't going to make a difference. But we can see about early enrollment at the school where she'll be attending kindergarten. I have the day off tomorrow," Carole said. Kurt smiled, but it was a sad one.

"It's been a long day. Why don't you go get some sleep?" Burt suggested. Kurt let out another sigh.

"It has been a long day. It's been a long several weeks..." Kurt said the last part softly. "What time do you want me to..." Kurt started but he got that same look again.

"You just got off of a plane. I want you to take it easy for a few days. Get adjusted. Help your daughter. We talked about this, so don't go doing what you always do and try and back out of it. Get get some sleep. Tomorrow, we'll see where we need to go from there," Burt instructed. Kurt smiled and nodded. He took one more sip of his hot chocolate and stood up.

"I think I will go to bed," Kurt announced. "Thank you again, for everything," Kurt looked at both his dad and Carole.

"No matter what, honey, you can always come home. And we are so glad to have you and Tabitha here," Carole got up and gave her stepson a tight hug. Kurt accepted it without question.

"Thank you, mom," Kurt said softly. It didn't happen all the time, but Kurt would occasionally refer to Carole as _mom_. It always warmed Carole's heart.

"Go get some sleep. See you in the morning," Burt said, joining in on the hug. Finn got up from his chair and walked over to the group hug.

"Can I...can I get in on the hug too?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed lightly along with the other two adults as Finn joined in on the tight hug. It was good to be home.

* * *

The next day, Kurt awoke to the smell of bacon. It took him a while to actually fall asleep, so he was surprised that he was wide awake now. He pushed himself upward and out of the bed. After getting dressed and making sure his hair was presentable, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He noticed Tabitha's door was still closed. He opened it gently to see her still sleeping soundly in her bed. She had her stuffed horse clutched to her and her hair tousled over her pillow. Kurt smiled as he closed the door quietly. He walked down the stairway to see Carole putting a few more strips of bacon on the frying pan.

"Good morning," Carole said happily. Kurt smiled as he walked over to the coffee maker.

"Morning. When did you get up?" Kurt turned on the machine.

"About thirty minutes ago. Your dad had to go into work but he said he should be back this afternoon. You still like your omelets with cheese and spinach?" Carole asked.

"Yes, yes I do. I haven't had one in a long time," Kurt answered gratefully.

When Carole and his father started dating, Carole took the time to know Kurt. She remembered anything that was important to Kurt. He loved and adored Carole. She wasn't his mother, but if there was anybody in the world his dad remarried, he was so glad it was Carole. The woman made his father happy. They were a family, a much bigger family than before.

"Well, I'm making you a nice big one. What about Tabitha? Does she like omelets or is she a scrambled egg kind of girl?" Carole asked, cracking a few eggs in another frying pan.

"She's never had an omelet, but she does like her scrambled eggs. She's not a very picky eater." Carole made a mental note.

"It'll be like shopping for Finn," Carole said more to herself. Kurt smiled, still preparing the coffee. Just as the coffee was finished, he heard a door open and light footsteps.

"Daddy?" a tired little voice called. Kurt walked out of the kitchen and saw his daughter walking down the stairs slowly, still in her nightgown and holding her horse.

"Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep all right?" Kurt asked, holding his arms out. Tabitha wrapped hers around Kurt's neck and he lifted her off the stairs.

"Yes. I'm hungry," Tabitha said tiredly. Kurt smiled as he carried her into the kitchen. Carole was putting Kurt's omelet onto a plate and a little bowl of scrambled eggs just for Tabitha was right beside the plate.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head. Now, I believe you said you were hungry," Carole said sweetly. Tabitha nodded and looked at her bowl.

Kurt took the little girl over to the kitchen table. He took her stuffed animal, sat it beside her chair on the floor, grabbed her bowl of eggs and placed it in front of her.

"Would you like milk or juice?" Kurt asked. He grabbed a fork for her and placed a napkin over her lap.

"Milk," Tabitha answered.

"Coming right up," Kurt went to the fridge and poured his daughter a glass of milk. Carole grabbed her plate, the bacon and Kurt's omelet and brought them over to the table. Kurt placed Tabitha's glass next to her bowl.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome. You can go ahead and eat," Kurt said. Tabitha was taught that it was polite to wait for everybody to sit at the table before eating. Kurt grabbed him and Carole a cup of coffee before they both sat at the table with their food in front of them.

"Tabitha? Would you like bacon?" Carole asked. Tabitha took a bite of her eggs and a sip of her milk.

"Yes please," she said. Carole put two strips on Tabitha's bowl and passed the plate to Kurt. He grabbed two and set the plate aside.

"Was your bed comfortable? Do you like your room?" Carole asked as she sipped her coffee. Tabitha started taking apart her bacon.

"Yes, grandma. I really like my horse," Tabitha answered. Kurt smiled as he took a bite of his omelet. Carole was a great cook.

"Tabitha, honey, don't eat just your bacon," Kurt gestured. Tabitha put down her bacon and picked up her fork. He turned to Carole when she started eating more of her eggs.

"Other than checking out the school for her, is there anything else we need to take care of? What about your car?" Carole asked. Kurt sipped his coffee.

"I sold it. It was a piece of junk anyway, and it gave me some money to put away after buying the plane tickets," Kurt answered. Tabitha was more interested in her food than the conversation.

"We'll definitely talk about sharing cars until you save enough to buy one," Carole said sweetly before finishing up her breakfast.

"I really hate putting you guys out like that," Kurt said, his voice filled with guilt. Carole looked at him with a stern expression.

"Do I have to go all motherly on you like your father went fatherly on you last night?" she asked. Kurt laughed lightly.

"No, you don't," Kurt answered.

"Good. Don't make me have to. Now, get that nonsense out of your head. So, I say, we go to this really nice elementary school, not far from here, talk about early enrollment or future enrollment, and then we'll do a little shopping," Carole gathered her dishes and took them to the kitchen.

"You seem confident that I'm going to go with this elementary school," Kurt stated. "I didn't exactly have fond memories of mine."

Tabitha was still eating.

"I think you'll like it. Things have changed a lot since you or Finn were there. I checked it out myself, but of course, you are the father, so the decision is definitely yours," Carole said respectfully. Kurt nodded. He turned to his daughter who had finished the last of her eggs and bacon.

"Are you finished?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded, food still in her mouth. She knew better than to talk with her mouth full. "Okay. Let's get you dressed before we leave."

* * *

It didn't take long to get Tabitha dressed and ready when Carole finished cleaning up the kitchen. They left the house and drove off to the school. The whole trip, including meeting with the principal and some teachers, only took half an hour.

"I told you it wasn't the same," Carole said with a wide grin when they got back into the car. Kurt found the place rather cute. It did go through a lot of changes, including a new principal. Early enrollment wasn't until the middle of the summer, but Kurt got the information to send in to get it going. Tabitha was a shy girl, so it was going to take a little time for her to get acclimated and make some friends. After getting situated in the back seat, Kurt got into the passengers seat before Carole put on her seat belt and started up the car.

"I believed you, I just wanted to be completely sure," Kurt responded. Carole just nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I understand. I was the same way with Finn when he was Tabitha's age. Now, off to the mall we go. There's this cute little shop for children Tabitha's age I want to go through and find some more clothes and..." Kurt put his hand on Carole's arm. Tabitha was in the backseat. Although she was listening, she wasn't entirely sure what the conversation was about.

"Carole...don't go buying her..." Kurt started to say.

"I'm the grandmother, do you know what the grandmother's job is?" Carole asked in her motherly voice.

"Carole..."

"The grandmother's job is to spoil the grandchild and buy her stuff, especially stuff that she _needs_," Carole said.

When Kurt and Tabitha left their old home, they could really only bring what could be carried in a suitcase. Kurt didn't care about the furniture or other appliances. Tabitha had to leave her whole bedroom and most stuffed animals she liked. Kurt managed to take some pictures with him and anything else he could fit in the suitcase, his laptop included.

"You've done enough," Kurt said softly.

"I want to do more than enough, that is my privilege as your step-mother and as her grandmother. I'll pick out some clothes for her, while you get some things for yourself as well."

"Daddy needs new face stuff," Tabitha added. Kurt closed his eyes but the smile on his face grew wide. Carole just laughed.

"See," she added.

"Thanks, honey," Kurt said to his daughter. The little girl smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

After a long day at the mall, Carole went to pick up food, knowing Burt would be home when they got there. Burt had been very good about his eating habits, thanks mostly to Carole, even though he still grumbled about it from time to time. Tabitha was excited about the new clothes and shoes she got. Kurt found the facial creams he needed, as well as some other personal items. When they got home, they ate their lunch. Afterwards, Kurt put Tabitha to bed for her afternoon nap.

Kurt was sitting on the couch, watching television with his dad. He really wasn't paying much attention to what was playing. He had too many thoughts scattered in his mind. Will Tabitha will like her new pre-school? Could he handle being a mechanic for a little while? How long would he want to stay in Lima? His boyfriend was out of the picture and Kurt was fine with that. Still a little heart-broken over the situation, but he was going to get through this.

Without a word, Kurt got up from the couch and walked up the stairway. Tabitha would be sound asleep right now in her bed. He pushed the door open. Sure enough, she was sleeping in her bed, cuddled up next to her horse and sleeping. Kurt leaned against the door frame and smiled. He wasn't alone for long before he heard his dad walk up the stairs and stand beside him.

"I used to do that too," Burt said softly. Kurt turned to his dad and looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"During your nap times, or even bed times, I would stand in the doorway and just watch you for a moment or two. And I keep thinking...this little child is mine and he's depending on me," Burt responded. That was what Kurt was thinking.

"You did pretty damn good, Dad," Kurt whispered. Burt smiled and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"From the looks of it, you're doing damn good too. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you're a father," Burt admitted.

"I know what you mean," Kurt said the last part rather sadly and his father picked up on it right away.

"Hey, you listen me," Burt started. "You did nothing wrong. You did what you had to do to protect her. That's what a father does. H loves and protects his family. That little girl is your family, and I am so proud of the way you handled the situation you two were in. This is your chance to start over. I know it wasn't the one you wanted, but you got us by your side and Tabitha's. You're doing fine, and that little girl loves her daddy."

Kurt's eyes watered. Why did his father always know what to say and it end up with him in tears? He sniffed a little as he looked back at Tabitha, still sleeping. He loved her so much.

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt whispered. He turned to him and wrapped his arms tight around his father's neck. Burt grasped his son and hugged him just as tight.

"Love you, son. Glad you're home."

* * *

**Mainly grammatical but nothing too noticeable. An awesome thank you to amandapanda222 for offering to beta for me. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which of course will be the introduction of Blaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**This chapter takes place about four months going on five after they have moved in with Burt and Carole. So, we'll say that they moved there mid April, early May and went through the whole summer months and now school has started for Tabitha, so it's about August in this chapter (I've always started school in August, don't know about any of you). **

**Oh, and you will be seeing Blaine in this one :)**

**A HUGE thank you to my beta ****amandapanda222** for being my beta for this story! And I am so glad for the responses it's getting. Keep them coming! Thank you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Burt watched his son and granddaughter walk into the garage. Kurt led the little girl to the office and helped her settle into a chair. There was still an hour of work to be done. Kurt didn't want to inconvenience anyone to pick up Tabitha from kindergarten. School started for her about a week ago and while she was nervous about going to a whole new place, she was also excited. The past few months had been a challenging adjustment but Tabitha seemed happy. She got to spend time with her uncle and grandparents. Kurt had taken Tabitha to the park a few times and she met a few kids that would be in her kindergarten class.

Tabitha was still shy but Burt could tell she was slowly coming out of her shell. Kurt had been the same way when he was her age. He worried about his son though. Kurt hardly took the time for himself. Even when Finn tried to invite him to go out with him to a movie or see some old friends, Kurt declined. Kurt's first priority was his daughter. Burt was proud of his son, but sometimes that man was too stubborn for his own good.

"You can sit here and color. If you need anything, just come find me or grandpa, okay?" Kurt said to his daughter. Tabitha settled into the big, cushy chair with four wheels and grabbed one of the crayons from her little box.

"Okay," Tabitha answered. Kurt smiled, kissed her on her head and left the office. He patted his dad on his back before going into the bathroom closet to change back into his overalls. Burt took a chance to go into the office to see his granddaughter coloring.

"Hey, kid. Did you have a good day?" Burt greeted, giving her a light kiss on the head.

"Yes. I really like painting," Tabitha answered excitedly. Burt laughed at the girl.

"You'll have to paint us something so we can cover our fridge," Burt suggested. Tabitha nodded. Burt looked down at her coloring book for a moment before mentioning he was going to get back to work. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his coveralls.

"I gotta a motorcycle that I haven't worked on just yet. I know the guy. It's probably a little issue if you want to take a look at it for me," Burt said to his son.

"Sure," Kurt stated. Burt cleared his throat as he walked with Kurt over to the motorcycle.

"You know, Carole was home. She could have picked up Tabitha," Burt threw out. "Or even Finn." Kurt paused for a moment before he bent down to the motorcycle.

"Any idea what's wrong with this thing?" Kurt asked, ignoring his father's question. Burt figured he would.

"The paperwork is over there. It might give you an idea what's going on with it. He should be by in an hour or so. Really, he needs a new bike," Burt stated somewhat jokingly. Kurt just nodded and grabbed the folder sitting near one of the tool-boxes.

"I'll take a look," Kurt stated. Burt watched his son read the papers and look over the bike.

"Kurt..." Burt started again.

"Dad..." Kurt held up his hand and looked at his father with a pleading glance that clearly said _not right now._ Burt sighed, but complied with the unsaid request and went back to his work.

Kurt knew Carole or Finn could have picked up Tabitha from kindergarten. If Kurt needed someone to pick up his daughter when he couldn't, he could call the school, give them the name and they would allow them to pick up Tabitha. Kurt didn't and he wouldn't. Burt tried a few times to talk to Kurt about letting them help, but Kurt would always avoid the conversation or change the subject.

Carole never brought it up again, but Burt tried on occasion to do so. Kurt remained stubborn, just like his father.

Burt left Kurt to the motorcycle, looking every now and then toward the office. Tabitha was still sitting in the chair with her coloring book. Kurt was looking more than Burt but he still managed to stay concentrated on the job. Tabitha was a good girl.

There were only a few occasions where Kurt had to be really stern with her. It was normally for small stuff, like misbehaving in the grocery store or not picking up her stuff, but other than that, she was a well-mannered little girl. Burt had expected to run into more kid problems. It had been a long time since he had a kid around the house, but he wouldn't trade it for anything and neither would Carole. Finn was so excited to be an uncle that he was over at the house during most of the summer.

Finn was working along side Mr. Schuester for glee club. He had decided shortly after Kurt went to college that he wanted to be a teacher, preferably either music or glee club. Finn was surprisingly good and very passionate about it.

Tabitha warmed up to Finn after a few days. It was different living with her grandparents, but she still had her daddy. She liked her room. She liked the toys and clothes. Her grandparents were nice and so was her uncle. Kindergarten was scary at first, but she liked it. She got to play with different toys and sing songs. She even made a friend named Melissa. Tabitha was coloring a picture of Sleeping Beauty when there was a light knock on the open door. She looked up and stiffened.

There was an unfamiliar man in the doorway. His hair was dark like hers, but only short and curly. He wore a dark jacket and shirt with light colored jeans. She held onto her yellow crayon, but said nothing.

"Hello. You own the place?" the man asked playfully. Tabitha shifted in her seat, but said nothing. The man didn't seem at all offended.

"Let me guess, no talking to strangers?" he asked. Tabitha almost said _yes,_ but quickly refrained and nodded. The man laughed lightly.

"That's good, you keep doing that. So, how about you point me in the direction of where Burt Hummel might be," the man responded kindly. Tabitha sat straight up and pointed. The man had a feeling he knew where the girl was pointing and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, darlin'. As you were." The man left the doorway. Tabitha relaxed and went back to her coloring.

"Mr. Hummel?" the man called. Burt turned around from one of the cars and smiled.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt greeted. He looked over toward his motorcycle. Kurt had mentioned he was going into the back to retrieve a part so he was nowhere to be found. "How'd you get here if you don't have a bike?" Burt teased.

"I do own a car. I just don't drive it as much. It's not as much fun as riding my bike. Besides, I had a friend drop me off, so I don't have to make two trips. I met your new secretary," Blaine joked, pointing to the office. Burt smiled proudly.

"That's my granddaughter." Blaine looked at him, baffled.

"I didn't know you had a granddaughter," Blaine responded.

"My son moved back here a few months ago with her. He's only had her for less than a year. He's actually finishing up on your bike right now, so let's get your paperwork going," Burt patted Blaine on the back and walked toward the office.

"You look like a proud papa, Mr. Hummel," Blaine commented. Burt laughed.

"Thanks, and if I have to keep repeating this, I'm gonna starting hitting you over the head. Call me Burt," the older man commanded.

Burt knew Blaine Anderson pretty well. He mainly rode his motorcycle and worked as a bartender in a bar called Warbler outside of Lima. He definitely had an attitude, so he could tell childhood wasn't exactly the greatest for him, but Burt still respected Blaine, just like Blaine respected Burt. They walked into the office while Tabitha finished coloring Sleeping Beauty's dress. She always liked it better when it was blue.

"Hey, sweetheart," Burt greeted. Blaine stood in the doorway while Burt retrieved a file from the cabinet in the corner.

"What are you doing, grandpa?" the little girl asked.

"I'm helping my friend over here. And you can talk to him, if you want. He's a really nice guy and I know him," Burt said assuredly to Tabitha. She nodded and looked in Blaine's direction. He took that as a signal it was safe to come into the office. He walked over to the desk and bent down to her level.

"I'm Blaine," he said politely, holding his hand out to the little girl. "What's your name?" Tabitha took the man's hand.

"Tabitha," she answered softly. Blaine smiled as he took the girls hand gently.

"That is a beautiful name, Tabitha. What are you coloring there?" Blaine released Tabitha's hand and gestured to the coloring book. He saw Sleeping Beauty with a half-colored blue dress. He agreed with Tabitha. Her dress was better in blue.

"Sleeping Beauty," Tabitha answered. Burt smiled at the interaction. He knew Blaine was good with kids. There were a few times Blaine had brought his niece to the garage. Blaine was protective, but looked like a proud first-time uncle.

"Sleeping Beauty, she's one of my favorites. You like coloring the princesses?" Blaine asked. Tabitha nodded and started flipping through the pages.

"Beauty and the Beast is next," Tabitha pointed.

"My next favorite. Now, Tabitha, I have to ask you something very important and you have to have the right answer," Blaine said in a mock serious voice. Burt had closed one of the drawers, waiting for the question. Tabitha readjusted in her chair.

"What's that?"

"Who is the best princess of them all?" Blaine asked. Tabitha smiled right away.

"Little Mermaid!"

"Good answer!" Blaine held out his hand and Tabitha slapped it with a loud giggle. Burt laughed as Blaine stood up on his feet.

"She loves that movie. Her and Kurt watch it all the time," Burt stated. At that moment, Kurt had walked into the doorway and noticed a man in a leather jacket standing beside his daughter.

"Watch what all the time?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked toward the doorway.

Hello, gorgeous. Blaine thought to himself.

"The Little Mermaid," Tabitha answered her father. Kurt laughed lightly. That was definitely their movie.

"Blaine, this is my son, Kurt. This is Blaine, Kurt. That's his bike you're working on," Burt introduced. Blaine walked toward the very cute man in the mechanic coveralls and slightly greasy hands.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said with a certain charm in his voice. He held out his hand to Kurt, who hesitated because of his hands.

"My hands are..."

"I don't mind. I'm here often so it's no big deal," Blaine interrupted. Kurt gave a polite smile and took the man's hand briefly.

"So, you're the one with that beaten down bike? I'll have to concur with my dad. You need to get a new one," Kurt stated.

"Shh! It'll hear you!" Blaine said in a low whisper, but Tabitha heard it and giggled. Burt laughed as well as he made his way over to Kurt.

"You got it going though, right?" Burt asked. All three men exited the office, leaving Tabitha to her coloring.

"Yeah, I did," Kurt answered. Blaine smiled.

"You are a miracle worker," Blaine complimented. Kurt didn't look at Blaine, but he couldn't help the slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hang on," Burt paused, "I forgot something. Be right back." Burt turned around and went back to the office, leaving Kurt alone with Blaine.

"So, Tabitha is your daughter?" Blaine wanted to be sure.

"Yes, she is," Kurt answered as professionally as he could and Blaine knew it. He just chuckled for a bit.

"She's adorable," he started. "If that is okay to say. I have a niece her age and I just adore her. I think my brother gets mad at me because I spoil her when she comes to visit," Blaine commented. Kurt offered a half smile.

"It's fine, and thank you. She's my world," Kurt said, letting his guard down, even if it was just a little.

"Your dad said that you two have been here for a few months now," Blaine changed the subject, taking a few steps closer to Kurt.

"Yes. She just started kindergarten," Kurt answered. He felt Blaine's eyes look him up and down, taking in everything Kurt had to offer. He saw his dad talk with Tabitha briefly, so he and Blaine were still alone.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to drop by..." Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt took a step back.

"Yes, well. If you bought a new bike, I'm sure you wouldn't be by here for a long time," Kurt cleared his throat as he made his way toward his dad, who was finally coming out of the office with the final bit of paperwork.

"Aren't you exhausted, Blaine?" Burt called out, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. He laughed as he followed the two Hummels toward his motorcycle.

"Don't worry, I got my sleep. I'm good," Blaine answered. "There she is. And they keep saying I need to get a new bike." Kurt rolled his eyes. The man was _talking_ to the bike like it was going to respond. He really shouldn't judge since he has caught his dad talking to a few inanimate objects from time to time. Kurt was also guilty of such things.

"You do. That one will eventually go kaput," Kurt remarked. Blaine looked at Kurt with a mock appalling face.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of her!" Blaine remarked. "He didn't mean that." Burt just laughed and handed Blaine the appropriate paperwork, meaning the bill. Kurt looked back at the office. Tabitha was coloring rather quickly on a page.

"How are classes going?" Burt asked, while Blaine was digging through his wallet and pulling out a card. Kurt turned back to the two men.

"Boring, but I'm getting there," Blaine answered. Burt took the card and muttered that he would be right back and left again. Kurt could have taken care of that. His father was horrible with paperwork.

"Wh-what kind of classes are you taking?" Kurt asked.

"Just some required courses. I'm in music theory, but I also work at night, so it's been a challenge," Blaine leaned against his bike, not taking his eyes away from Kurt.

"Tell me about yourself, gorgeous," Blaine smirked. Kurt's eyes widened. Tabitha was still in the office as was his dad, so nobody else heard that.

"Don't do that," Kurt said firmly. Blaine looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Don't do what?"

"You know what you're doing. It's very unprofessional and I have a daughter!"

The man was incredibly handsome. Kurt wasn't blind. Dark curls and leather jacket, yes, handsome indeed. Obviously, he was gay if he was smirking and practically hitting on Kurt. He folded his arms, trying to remain as professional as he could. Blaine leaned away from his bike.

"If I made you uncomfortable, it wasn't my intention," Blaine said. "I still think you're gorgeous." Damn the man. Kurt felt his cheeks burn. He quickly turned away and thanked whatever deity was above him when he saw his father coming out of the office with Tabitha walking behind him.

"All right, Blaine, got everything in order. Want me to pencil you in for the same time next week?" Burt joked. Blaine laughed as he took his card and signed whatever Burt needed him to sign.

"You never know. I may stop by more often," Blaine said jokingly, but his eyes looked toward Kurt for a moment then back to Burt.

Kurt looked at his little girl, holding a piece of paper and waiting patiently.

"Tabitha? Did you need something?" Kurt asked, kneeling down to the girl. Blaine looked in their direction as he hopped onto his bike. Tabitha looked at her daddy.

"I wanted to give this to Blaine," Tabitha showed Kurt a colored picture of Ariel sitting on a rock. She slowly walked up to Blaine and the man looked down at the girl with a smile.

"It was really nice meeting you, Tabitha. Is that for me?" Blaine asked in a high-pitched, excited voice. Kurt watched them carefully but Burt was close by, smiling warmly at the girl and motorcycle guy. Obviously his father knew this man, but Tabitha was still his daughter. Fatherly instinct was always there.

Tabitha nodded and turned to show Blaine the picture she had colored.

"Little Mermaid," Tabitha answered. Blaine smiled as he took the picture.

"It is! And it's beautiful! Thank you darlin'," Tabitha smiled happily. "I'm going to hang it on my fridge when I get home." The little girl's smile grew even bigger.

"Nice seeing you, Mr...I mean Burt," Blaine said, folding the paper carefully and putting it into his pocket. He turned to Kurt as Tabitha walked over to her father.

"It was _especially_ nice meeting you, Kurt," he winked at the man and started up the bike. Kurt put his hand on Tabitha's shoulder as Blaine adjusted his jacket and a helmet he had left behind in the shop with his bike. He always did when he brought his bike to be fixed. Blaine drove the bike out of the garage and out of sight. When Kurt didn't hear the bike anymore, he looked down at the little girl.

"That was really nice of you, Tabitha," he commented.

"He said he liked Little Mermaid. Just like you, daddy," Tabitha answered. Kurt flushed a little, feeling his dad's eyes on him.

"Why don't you go get your stuff and we'll head home and help grandma with dinner," Kurt suggested.

"Okay," Tabitha ran toward the office.

"No running," Kurt called. Tabitha quickly slowed her pace when she walked into the office. Kurt turned back to Burt, who was wiping his hands with a dirty rag.

"So, you two seem to know each other pretty well," Kurt commented. Burt just smiled.

"He's a good kid. He did a few jobs for me a while back," Burt answered.

"Just seems...like someone out of Grease," Kurt responded. Burt laughed, but the conversation was dropped when Tabitha came out of the office with her bag and coloring book.

"I'm really hungry," Tabitha said.

"Me too. Let me close up and we'll get home," Burt stated.

* * *

"Tabitha, your bath is ready. And I want you to wash yourself and try not to get your hair wet tonight," Kurt instructed his daughter, going down the stairs. Tabitha nodded as she hopped off the couch.

"Can I bring my horse with me?" Tabitha asked.

"Not your stuffed one, honey. You still have your toys you can play with in the water in the bathroom though," Kurt answered. Tabitha just nodded as she went up the stairs and Kurt heard the bathroom door close. Burt was sitting on the couch while Carole was finishing up in the kitchen. Kurt went into the kitchen to offer any help.

"What can I do?" Kurt asked.

"Oh...well if you could finish loading the dishwasher, that would be great. I'm actually almost done," Carole answered. Kurt nodded and did as requested. There was a comfortable silence while Carole started wiping down the stove-top before she spoke.

"I heard you met Mr. Motorcycle today," Carole said with a smirk. Kurt put a few plates on the rack, almost fumbling one of them.

"You mean Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes Blaine. He's still not willing to let that thing go?" Carole asked. Kurt started running a few more dishes under the running water.

"You've met him, I take it," Kurt stated.

"I have. I've seen him a few times at the garage. He's a nice young man. A little bit of an attitude, but he's not all bad," Carole answered.

"He doesn't exactly have the best manners," Kurt mumbled, but Carole heard what he said and smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"No...no reason," Kurt put a few more dishes in the dishwasher and closed it quickly.

"He's really good with kids," Carole commented. "He brought his niece one day and she is such a cutie pie. I think she's Tabitha's age now. Burt told me Tabitha gave Blaine a picture of The Little Mermaid," she added.

"Yes, she did. She seemed to like him all right," Kurt remarked, turning the nozzle on the dishwasher.

"That's sweet. Oh, did Finn talk to you about meeting up this weekend?" Carole asked. Kurt let out a sigh.

"He did, and I told him I'd think about it. Just to see what I have going on first," Kurt responded. Carole didn't seem too surprised at that answer.

"Kurt...it'll be okay to go hang out with Finn. I have this weekend off and I don't mind watching Tabitha," Carole threw out there, like she always did. Kurt smiled and kissed Carole on the cheek.

"I know, and I'll let you know what I'm going to do. Tabitha and I might go to the park or something," Kurt responded and walked out of the kitchen before Carole could say anything else. The woman sighed. Kurt was definitely Burt's son.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he adjusted himself in his bed. There was a storm brewing outside. Any minute, Tabitha would knock on his door and ask to stay with him, not that he minded. There was a tiny lamp on his nightstand and he had that blazing so he could read, but he didn't really feel like it. The storm was roaring loudly. He could never concentrate during a storm.

Working at the garage wasn't exactly his ideal dream, but he didn't hate it. He had to save up his money so that he and Tabitha could get a place of their own someday. There were times where Kurt wasn't needed at the garage for very long. Kurt thought about getting a second job, but he decided against it for right now. Plus, he knew if he told his dad and Carole about it, then the whole conversation would come up again.

Kurt could feel his eyelids growing heavy but the sound of light knocking on his door made them pop open.

"Come in," he said softly. Burt and Carole had gone to bed an hour ago. The door pushed inward, showing a slightly sleepy Tabitha in her pink nightgown and holding her stuffed horse.

"Hey, baby girl. Can't sleep?" Kurt asked. Tabitha held onto her horse and shook her head.

"I'm scared..." Tabitha responded.

"Come here," Kurt patted his bed. Tabitha immediately ran and jumped onto the large bed and snuggled up against her daddy. Kurt smiled as he settled his arm around her shoulders. "You know we talked about this, right? The storm won't hurt you because you're inside."

A bright bolt shined through the window, followed by a loud clap of thunder. Tabitha whimpered and buried her face into Kurt.

"Loud," she murmured.

"It's all right, sweetie," Kurt said, as soothing as he could. He was about to reach for the lamp when Tabitha tugged on his shirt.

"Leave it on!" she begged. Kurt smiled.

"Okay. Try to sleep, I'm not going anywhere," Kurt kissed her lightly on the head. The storm was going to be here for a while. It took a little while for Tabitha to fall back asleep, which meant Kurt was going to take longer to go to sleep, but it was okay. His daughter felt safe with him.

* * *

Kurt walked into the grocery store and grabbed a hand basket. He still had an hour to kill before he had to go pick up Tabitha from school. Carole needed a few things for dinner and he volunteered to get them for her. It was a slow day at the garage anyway.

Kurt walked around the produce part of the store. He looked at a few things before putting them in his basket. He was about to head to the bakery when he heard someone call out to him, sort of.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kurt turned around to see the familiar face from yesterday. Today, he was wearing a red jacket and tight jeans. His hair was still a slight mess and curly with a hint of a five o'clock shadow.

"Mr. Anderson," Kurt said in a polite tone before he continued to walk, hoping the man would take the hint. He didn't.

"Ouch, so formal. Call me Blaine. I'm not your customer," Blaine said, catching up to him and walking beside him. "How are you?"

"I need to get going," Kurt answered quickly.

"Where's the little one?" Blaine asked. Kurt slowed down his pace.

"Still in school. I need to get these home before I go pick her up," Kurt answered, making his way to the registers. He thought about getting something for dessert, but the last thing he needed was his child eating sugar and his dad trying to sneak something when he wasn't supposed to do so.

"I have the picture she colored me on my fridge," Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little.

"You sure made an impression if she tore a page out of her coloring book for you," Kurt stated. Blaine smirked.

"What can I say? I am quite the charmer. Runs in the family, my brother is the same way," Blaine answered.

"I thought you had classes or a job or something," Kurt said, putting his basket on the conveyer belt.

"I actually go to work in a few hours. I needed to get a little shopping done. I just started as teacher's assistant for a class credit," Blaine answered. That somewhat surprised Kurt.

"A teacher's assistant?"

"Yeah. What? You can't see me influencing the people of tomorrow?" Blaine joked. Kurt rolled his eyes as the cashier started unloading his basket.

"I didn't mean..."

"I'm joking with you, gorgeous. So, you didn't answer my question," Blaine put his basket on the belt as Kurt paid the cashier.

"What?"

"I asked how you are," Blaine said. Kurt got his change and shoved it in his pocket. Being around Blaine was having some sort of effect on Kurt, one that Kurt didn't want. At least, he was trying to convince himself he didn't want it.

"I'm fine. I have to go. Bye, Blaine," Kurt said quickly before making his way out of the grocery store.

* * *

The next day was relatively steady. He worked a full day, and when the last customer left, Burt walked over to his son who was finishing up washing down his greasy hands.

"I think that's a wrap for today. You got inventory set for tomorrow?" Burt asked his son. It was just a little over an hour before Kurt had to go pick up Tabitha from kindergarten. No cars had to stay overnight. Nobody threw a fuss or a complaint. It was a good day at work.

"Everything is checked and ready. I'll be double checking tomorrow before we file any reports or send off any orders," Kurt answered. Burt nodded, knowing how slightly OCD his son was.

"All right then. You go ahead and pick up Tabitha. I'm going to finish up here," Burt suggested.

"Are you sure? I still have some time," Kurt offered. Burt waved off his son.

"Get out of here, kid," Burt said. Kurt just smiled as he gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the garage. Burt watched Kurt get into the car and drive off. It was finally the weekend. That really didn't mean much because weekends were usually busy. Burt kept the garage open for only half the day on Saturdays. Sundays were for emergencies only. Kurt only worked on those days if Burt really needed him. On weekends, he had some other people to work with him, so it wasn't often Burt had to call Kurt. He had just closed the office door when he heard a motorcycle drive up. He looked over and saw Blaine turning off the bike and removing his helmet.

"Blaine? Your bike okay?" Burt asked. Blaine hopped off the bike, holding onto his helmet.

"Yeah, runs like a dream right now. I know you're closing, or closed, but I wondered if Kurt was still here," Blaine asked right away. Burt eyed him suspiciously.

"He's gone, actually. Why do you wanna know?" Burt asked, the innate protective fatherly voice not escaping Blaine, not even for a second. He smiled, clutching onto the helmet.

"I just wanted to talk to him. Has he said anything to you about me or anything?"

"No. Not once," Burt answered.

"Ahh," Blaine said, but Burt couldn't tell if that was a disappointed sigh or not.

"Why?"

"Well, I bumped into him at the grocery store the other night and...I wasn't sure but the way we talked, I had a feeling I offended him. I wanted to come by while I had free time to...to talk to him and apologize if I did," Blaine said, sincerely.

"I see. He hasn't said anything to Carole or me, but you just missed him," Burt answered. Blaine debated heavily on asking Burt if he could have Kurt's number. However, the man still looked at him like if he did, there would be a very long lecture, followed by the answer no.

"Well, shit. And I don't want to disturb his and Tabitha's time at home..." Burt rubbed his chin before he spoke.

"Well, if you really think you offended him...you could do something about it," Burt offered. Blaine looked at the man with his full attention.

"What's that?"

* * *

Carole had finished cooking a nice Saturday morning breakfast when the doorbell rang. Burt had left just a few minutes earlier to go to the shop. She opened the door to see a man holding a bouquet and asked politely to sign. She did and took the beautiful flowers and noticed that they were for her step-son.

"Kurt? Something came for you," Carole said, closing the front door, while Kurt was picking up the breakfast dishes. Tabitha's eyes widened when she saw that her grandmother had a bouquet of white flowers.

"Pretty!" Tabitha said in awe. Carole smiled.

"Yes, they are. These are actually for your daddy," Carole said. Kurt had come out of the kitchen to see the flowers Carole was holding.

"For me?" Kurt looked at the bouquet of gardenias, which happened to be his favorite flower.

"That's what the guy said, and the card is for you too. Would they be from..." Carole hinted, not wanting to say the name in front of the little girl who was still admiring the flowers.

"He still didn't know my coffee order after so long together," Kurt said, almost bitterly. Carole dropped the subject.

Kurt took the flowers and smelled them.

"Can I play with them?" Tabitha asked, excitedly.

"These aren't for playing, baby girl. You can play with the ribbon," Kurt answered. There was a white ribbon wrapped around the stems. He untied it and handed it to Tabitha.

"Can you put it on my horse?" Tabitha asked.

"In a second, sweetie," Kurt said.

"Read the card," Carole gestured, obviously wanting to know who sent Kurt beautiful flowers. Kurt rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide the smile. He put the flowers gently on the table and opened the envelope.

* * *

_Kurt,_

_I hope these flowers brighten your day. I want to apologize if I in any way offended you when we saw each other at the grocery store. That wasn't my intention at all. Hope to see more of you, gorgeous._

_Love, _

_Blaine Anderson_

* * *

Blaine? Blaine sent him flowers? Carole had been leaning over his shoulder while he read the card to himself.

"Blaine? The man has great taste," Carole said with a smirk. Kurt cleared his throat and put the card back into the envelope.

"He sent you flowers, daddy?" Tabitha asked. "You like flowers. Blaine sent you pretty ones."

"They are, very pretty. Why don't you go finished getting dressed and I'll tie the ribbon around your horse," Kurt suggested. Tabitha nodded as she made her way up the stairs and into her room. Carole picked up the flowers.

"It's interesting how Blaine knew what your favorite flower was. What was he talking about?" Carole brought the flowers into the kitchen and Kurt followed.

"I'm not sure. We just bumped into each other at the grocery store one day. That was it. I didn't know he got that impression from me," Kurt said, re-reading the card. Carole found a vase and filled it up with water.

"Hmm," she responded. Kurt looked at his step-mother.

"What does that sound mean?"

"Nothing, sweetie. Just a sound," Carole answered with a smile, putting the gardenias into the vase. Kurt wasn't buying it.

"Just a sound?" Kurt mimicked.

"Yep. Just a sound. Aren't they beautiful?" Carole asked. Kurt smiled as he looked at the flowers and smelled them again. Yes, they were.

* * *

**Told you you would meet Blaine in this chapter. The next chapter will be a little bit of Blaine's back story and possibly Kurt's first visit to Warbler. You'll just have to wait and see. Hope you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**I really like the responses I'm getting for this story. Please, keep them coming and spread the word. I like how this story is going so far, even if it just started. **

**A thousand thank yous to my beta ****amandapanda222****. Giving me some really good tips and everything, it's awesome! **

**In this chapter, you'll get a little bit of backstory about Blaine and why he is the way he is and some info about where he works. Don't worry, Kurt will come around. Who can resist hot and sexy badboy!blaine? LOL. Nobody, that's who.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 3**

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was out, very few clouds in the sky, and the weather was slightly warm with a little wind chill. Perfect for going to the park. Sunday morning was park day for Kurt and Tabitha. She was still a little shy but at least there were some kids at the park she was familiar with. Kurt had a book with him as the two walked toward the playground. The park benches were in perfect view, so Kurt could see Tabitha anywhere around the area.

"Now, you stay in the area where I can see you," Kurt said to the little girl.

"Yes, daddy," Tabitha answered. She got this same phrase every time they came to the park, but her daddy wasn't happy with her when her response was _I know_.

"Thank you. You go have fun..." Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when the little girl gasped and her eyes widened.

"Melissa!" Kurt watched Tabitha run to another little girl. Red hair, about Tabitha's height, and running from what looked like her mother.

"Tabitha!" The two girls hugged and giggled. Kurt smiled as he walked closer to the two girls, as did the woman.

"Let's go swing!" Melissa said, tugging Tabitha toward the empty swing set.

"Melissa? Aren't you forgetting something?" the woman asked with a smile. The red head gasped.

"Sorry, mama. This is Tabitha, my friend in kindygarten. Tabitha, this is mama." Kurt and the woman both laughed at the introduction.

"My name is Ms. Sarah Collins. Is that your daddy?" Sarah asked, gesturing toward Kurt. Tabitha turned to Kurt, not saying anything to Sarah.

"It's okay, sweetie, I'm here," Kurt said. Tabitha nodded.

"That's my daddy, his name is Kirk," Tabitha said to Sarah. Kurt laughed lightly as he held out his hand to the woman.

"It's Kurt, actually. Kurt Hummel," he said. Sarah laughed as she took a hold of Kurt's hand.

"Can we go swing now?" Melissa asked.

"Of course, but only if Tabitha would like. Just stay where I can see you," Sarah answered. Melissa nodded as her and Tabitha ran to the swing set, leaving the father and mother to converse.

"Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel. Melissa was so nervous about going to kindergarten and she comes home one day talking about a new girl named Tabitha. It's so nice to put a face to the name," Sarah said sweetly.

"Likewise, and call me Kurt. Mr. Hummel is my dad. Tabitha has always been shy, so seeing her so excited about a new friend was very refreshing. She doesn't really talk about school," Kurt responded.

"Oh, I understand. Sometimes Melissa is that way, but once you get her talking, you'll wish she would stay quiet again. Call me Sarah," Sarah joked. Kurt chuckled. He saw the two girls swinging together and laughing.

Sarah was shorter than Kurt. She had the same red hair as her daughter with skin a little pale and bright green eyes. She wore a simple t-shirt with dark blue jeans and tennis shoes. Her hair was just past her shoulders and flowing freely. Melissa was like a mini Sarah.

"We...had just moved here during the summer. I'm not sure if Tabitha told Melissa about..." Kurt treaded around the subject. This was the first time he had spoken to another child's parent, and he was in Ohio, so he never knew what would happen. Sarah smiled warmly.

"I don't believe so. At least, Melissa hasn't said anything to me. Just that Tabitha is her new best friend and they want to be princesses together," Sarah said. Kurt smiled back, feeling as if Sarah would be a good person with whom he could talk.

"Well...she's adopted. We moved here from California when...well when my partner and I broke up," Kurt said the last part under his breath. Sarah didn't change her expression, at all.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but she seems to be well adjusted. I have a feeling our daughters will be besties," Sarah joked. Kurt smiled. He actually liked saying it out loud to someone other than his family.

They had an entertaining conversation while the girls played. Sarah talked about Melissa. Sarah and her husband divorced a year ago. While they were no longer together, Melissa was able to visit her father whenever she wanted. They didn't part on bad terms. They just knew that they didn't love each other like they used to, at least that's how Sarah had worded it. Melissa was adjusting to her parents being apart from each other, but she still seemed like a happy girl.

Kurt didn't talk much about his life in California, nor did Sarah press him to do so. He only said that Troy broke it off and Kurt was left to raise Tabitha on his own. Sarah spoke to him encouragingly. She passed no judgements about Kurt's sexuality or the way he was trying to raise his little girl. In fact, she smiled like she was proud of him, and she hardly knew him.

While the two were talking, Kurt looked over to see Tabitha and Melissa had stopped swinging. He saw the two girls walk over toward a man who had been jogging. Kurt and Sarah stood straight up, but she was less worried than Kurt.

"Mama!" Melissa called. The man turned around and Kurt understood why Sarah seemed less worried.

Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson! Where have you been?" Sarah called, walking toward the man. Kurt followed close behind while Blaine walked with the two girls toward Sarah. His smile widened when he saw Kurt. Blaine was wearing a dark gray shirt, with a white long sleeved shirt layered beneath and black shorts.

"There and back. I miss you at the club!" Blaine answered. He refrained from hugging the woman, obvious that he was slightly sweaty from his jog.

"I do, too. Oh, Kurt...this is..." Sarah started to introduce Kurt to Blaine but the sweaty, sexy jogger interrupted.

"Trust me, we know each other. His dad works on my bike."

"You still have that POS?" Sarah used the acronym, knowing the little girls were listening intently. Kurt snorted.

"There is just so much hate about my bike," Blaine whined. Sarah rolled her eyes. Tabitha tugged on Blaine's hand.

"Hey there, Tabitha! How are you? I see you and Melissa are good friends," Blaine knelt down to the little girls.

"Tabitha is my best friend!" Melissa said happily. Blaine smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad to hear that," Blaine said.

"Daddy loves the flowers you sent him," Tabitha said just as happily. Kurt's cheeks flushed. He felt Sarah's eyes on him.

"Did he, now?"

"Thank you, sweetie," Kurt said, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"You're welcome!" She said brightly. Sarah snorted while Blaine just smirked in Kurt's direction.

"Girls? Why don't we go play on the slide for a bit?" Sarah suggested. Both girls yelled excitedly and followed the older woman. Kurt almost went with her when Blaine took a step forward.

"So you really liked them?" Blaine asked with a smug look. Kurt tried to ignore the creeping blush on his cheeks, or the fact that Blaine was wearing shorts and...to be honest, he had really hot legs.

"I did, yes. They weren't necessary, though. How did you know they were my favorite?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I have my ways," Blaine said slyly. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "All right, fine. I came by the garage to see you, but you were already gone and I didn't want to disturb you at home. Burt was there and he told me that if I really thought I offended you, I could send you flowers." Kurt blinked a few times. He was going to have a few words with his father later.

"I see," Kurt responded softly, "and just for the record, you didn't offend me. I didn't mean to give off that impression when I bumped into you at the grocery store. So, my apologies for that," Kurt added. He looked over to see Tabitha and Melissa laughing as they went down the slide.

"Glad to know that, gorgeous. I'd hate for you to be mad at me," Blaine said with a low tone that obviously sent chills up and down Kurt's spine. It had been a long time since someone flirted with Kurt.

"Well, now you have a clear conscience," Kurt said, "but I appreciate the gesture. It's been...well I can't remember the last time I've ever been sent flowers."

"I find that very hard to believe. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Blaine asked, looking Kurt up and down and smiling.

"Having a daughter doesn't exactly give a lot of time to primp in front of the mirror like I used to do," Kurt joked.

"You could have bed hair and wear a potato sack and I think you'd still be fucking gorgeous," Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt's cheeks burned as he took a step back. Blaine may be sweaty, but he still smelled pretty good, although there was a hint of cigarette in that aroma. Blaine caught sight of the two girls running in their direction and took a step back. He winked at Kurt before he saw Tabitha grab a hold of Kurt's arm, taking him out of his trance.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can I spend the night at Melissa's next week?" Tabitha asked, tugging on her daddy's arm.

"I think you mean next weekend, sweetie," Kurt said, kneeling down to the little girl's level.

"Can she?" Melissa asked. Sarah joined the small group, standing by her daughter. "Mama? Can she?"

"That's entirely up to Mr. Hummel, but I don't see why not," Sarah answered. Kurt looked at his daughter.

"Is that what you want?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, please," Tabitha responded.

"Please, Mr. Hummer?" Melissa begged. Kurt laughed a little at Melissa's attempt to say his last name.

"Well, I guess you can have a sleepover next weekend," Kurt said.

"How does Saturday sound?" Sarah asked. Blaine kept quiet during the whole conversation, watching the girls so excited and Kurt looking like a proud daddy.

"Saturday works for me," Kurt said, getting back up onto his feet.

"Yay! Wanna go on the seesaw!" Melissa yelped. Tabitha ran with her friend over to an empty seesaw. Blaine laughed at the sight and turned to Sarah.

"What a brave woman you are," Blaine commented. Kurt was in agreement.

"It'll be simple. Pop in some princess movies, get some popcorn and they are entertained for hours," Sarah said, simply. Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be a blast for them both," Kurt added.

"Well, I need to get going. I have class pretty soon. Good to see you, Sarah. Come by the club and visit sometime, Jeff and Nick would love to see you again," Blaine leaned forward and kissed Sarah lightly on the cheek. "Definitely good to see you again, Kurt. _Really_ good," Blaine winked, walked by Kurt and brushed his hand against his before he sprinted in a jog.

A light shiver ran up his arm, but Kurt avoided watching Blaine run away, or watching those legs carry his butt away. He let out a breath when he felt Sarah's eyes staring at him, a knowing grin displayed across her face.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Do you always blush like that when someone as hot as Blaine gives you that kind of attention?" Sarah asked as if it was a casual everyday question.

"I...um...no!" Kurt started to walk toward the two girls laughing on the seesaw.

"Really? So it's just Blaine?" Sarah caught up with Kurt. He didn't bother answering which was just enough for Sarah to laugh good-naturedly at her new friend. Kurt had a feeling Sarah will be very interesting, if not maybe a little annoying.

* * *

Blaine Anderson jogged faster until he reached an old two story house. It was Sunday, so he ran past the mailbox knowing it would be empty. He stopped at the front door and opened it. Sometimes, he didn't even bother locking the door. His older brother Cooper would probably lecture him about it, but it wasn't like he had anything really worth stealing. A computer, a television and a rather large collection of old classics and old Disney movies. Now if his movies went missing, he would definitely have to go hunting

He closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt.

The house belonged to his mother's parents before, or maybe his dad's parents, he couldn't keep it straight. It was old, but it was up to date with anything it needed. After Cooper had left for college and Blaine managed to graduate from high school, his parents decided it was time to leave Ohio.

After a long and grueling discussion, the house was paid off, so his parents agreed to let Blaine stay in the house. The house was in Blaine's name, so it belonged to him. It was a large house for only one person, but Blaine really had nowhere he wanted or needed to go, so he stayed.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge, contemplating on what to make for breakfast. Or lunch, whatever meal it was. As much as living in a big house was sometimes creepy and a little lonely, the fact that his parents were gone was a relief. He had the house to himself for the last few years.

Blaine Anderson didn't exactly have a spotless reputation. High school, school in general, was a chore for him. He had been kicked out of a few schools. The last one he went to was Dalton Academy. His parents could afford it, and quite frankly, it was the last school they were willing to try.

While Blaine wasn't as bad as he used to be, he still had the same attitude. He had gotten into fights at school, and once caught doing drugs in his room. Cooper was much older than Blaine, but he was always the only one on his side. He was the one who caught Blaine doing drugs in his bedroom. It took a lot of convincing but Blaine never did that again. The fights, on the other end, weren't as simple. Unfortunately, police officers knew him. Blaine had never sat in jail, although he came close once.

His last school before Dalton wasn't exactly gay friendly. Blaine attended Westerville High until the middle of his junior year. The last fight he got into with a guy who had been constantly spouting slurs Blaine's direction. One day, he took it too far and Blaine just lost it. Blaine knew how to box, so he put his skills to good use. The kid wasn't badly injured. He just had to wear an arm cast and be ashamed of his new nose.

If he had met himself in high school right at this moment, he wouldn't believe that Dalton really saved him from his life. The friends he made were always there for him, even when he told them to piss off. Being a part of their glee club helped keep his mind off things. He loved to sing, but he never really openly admitted it until he went to Dalton.

Today, Blaine managed to get into college and he had a night job at a bar called Warblers. His friends, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling owned the bar and also worked there as bartenders. They had been together for a long time and were just adorable. It took Blaine a while to realize he wanted to go to college.

Blaine had a few odd jobs here and there. He started working for Burt Hummel at the garage, but being a mechanic wasn't Blaine's passion. Once Nick and Jeff got Warblers started, they offered to hire Blaine as a bartender or server. Between Nick, Jeff and the other warbler members, any employees could do their own performances while serving drinks. Blaine didn't want to be a server, but thought he could handle bartending for the time being. Cooper agreed to help Blaine go through bartending classes so he could have a steadier job, as long as Blaine agreed to apply to college once he got the job.

Blaine agreed, passed his bartending classes, and formally applied at Warblers. He demonstrated what he had learned to fellow Warbler Wes Montgomery, who was in charge of hiring and making sure the place ran smoothly.

It took a lot to impress Wes, but Blaine did that with the skills he learned. After a week as a bartender, Blaine enrolled in college.

It was difficult, but he was almost done. He was exhausted most of the time, but for once, he felt like he was actually accomplishing something without having his reputation dangled in front of him. The past can't be changed, but he was doing his best to make sure he didn't repeat the same for his future.

Blaine decided to make an omelet for breakfast. He needed to keep up his strength to finish his school work and get some sleep before work tonight.

* * *

Kurt was the one in charge of the paperwork at the garage. Occasionally, some of the weekend people would roam through the stacks and then not put the papers away where they belonged. Normally something like that would irritate Kurt, but it helped during the days when there was nothing to do. At the moment, it was Monday and there were no cars to be worked on or appointments. His dad had left to get some lunch when he heard a car pull up into the garage. He looked up from the paperwork and smiled.

Finn.

"Burt? Kurt?" He called, getting out of the car. Kurt left the paperwork and exited the office.

"Hey, Finn!" Kurt greeted. The very tall man smiled excitedly.

"Hey little brother!" Finn engulfed Kurt into a tight hug.

Finn _always_ referred to Kurt as little brother. For the first year their parents were married, it was annoying and not true. Kurt was three months older than Finn. After the first year, it didn't bother Kurt as much. Finn always meant it with a lot of affection and Kurt couldn't fault him for that. Instead, he just smiled and let the man hug him like he hadn't seen him in years. That was exactly how long it had been before kurt had moved back to Lima, so they had a lot of time to make up.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, pulling away from the hug.

"I like to go off campus for lunch times. Mr. Schue had to work on some school stuff and the cafeteria food hasn't gotten any better. I thought I would come visit, see if maybe you wanted to come back with me. Mr. Schue really wants to see you and you can see our new glee club. It's bigger than when we were in it," Finn followed Kurt into the office and took the seat. Kurt continued to fiddle with the paperwork.

"I keep meaning to come by, but I've been busy. I'm sorry," Kurt answered.

"Well...how about now? Coach Sylvester is still there, and still scary, but I've learned how to throw some really cool comebacks at her. It's fun," Finn said, happily. Kurt rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do today. Maybe another time," Kurt answered. Finn sighed.

"You always say that," Finn said right away. Kurt stopped.

"I know, I know. It's just...I have so much on my plate," Kurt answered. Finn didn't really like that answer, but he took it anyway. Finn was about to say something else when he heard Burt walk into the garage and stand in the doorway of the office.

"Hey, Finn. How's it going? You're not having trouble with your car, are you?" Burt asked, putting a couple of white paper bags on the desk. Finn got up from his chair.

"No, it's fine. I gotta get going. See you later, Kurt," Finn said with a half smile. Kurt tried to ignore the feeling of guilt at the pit of his stomach when Finn turned around and left. Burt turned to his son.

"Everything okay?" Burt asked, going through the paper bags.

"Fine. Everything is fine..." Kurt said, unconvincingly. Burt eyed his son but didn't press the subject.

* * *

Friday morning rolled around. It was a slow day, so Kurt decided to get some muffins and coffee. He drove to The Lima Bean and walked into the building. It wasn't very crowded, only two people in line. Kurt walked up into the line, looking down at his phone briefly. Finn texted him a few times, as had Mercedes. He wondered how everybody else was doing. He knew Rachel was in New York. He had no idea about Santana or Brittany. He knew Mike went to some college in Chicago and Artie went to a film school. He had no idea what any of them were doing now, though.

The man before him put in his order and turned around. Kurt looked up and blinked a few times.

Blaine Anderson.

"Morning, gorgeous," Blaine greeted. Kurt tucked his phone into his pocket.

"Why do I get the feeling you're stalking me?" Kurt asked, a bit of humor in his voice. Blaine picked up on it.

"Or is it _you_ who is stalking _me_?" Blaine asked, taking a step forward to Kurt.

"Your medium drip, sir," the woman behind the counter said. Blaine turned around and took the coffee.

"Thank you," he said politely. He stepped aside so Kurt could make his order.

"Can I get a black coffee, a grande nonfat mocha and a few of those blueberry muffins," Kurt ordered. The woman took down the order and gave Kurt the price. Blaine took a few sips of his coffee while Kurt paid for the order. There was nobody else behind him, so it was Blaine and him.

"What? No chocolate muffins? They are like the best," Blaine said. Kurt smiled a little.

"Not so early in the morning. Shouldn't you be in class or something?" Kurt asked. The woman put down the two coffees and went to retrieve the muffins.

"First class doesn't start for another hour. I needed a pick-me-up first," Blaine answered. Kurt saw the woman put the bag of muffins on the counter. He smiled, thanked her and grabbed the bag. She put the two coffees in a cup carrier before she walked away from the register.

"Well, nice seeing you again, Blaine," Kurt said casually. Blaine smiled.

"It was really nice seeing you, Kurt. I wish I could see more of you. You should come by the club this weekend," Blaine suggested, following Kurt out of the building. Kurt snorted.

"I don't think so. My weekends are usually booked," Kurt responded. Blaine followed Kurt to his car, which was parked right next to Blaine's motorcycle.

"If I remember correctly, Tabitha was invited to a sleepover on Saturday. I just happen to be working this weekend," Blaine said with a sly tone. Kurt unlocked his car and opened the driver's side door. Damn. He had forgotten about the sleepover.

Kurt and Sarah had worked out the arrangements. Kurt would drive Tabitha to Sarah's house in the late afternoon, bringing her pillow and stuffed animal. It wasn't a far drive, but it would be the first time she spent the night somewhere that wasn't her home, or near Kurt.

"Right..." Kurt responded. His voice sounded distant. Blaine smiled as he dug through his pocket and pulled out a card.

"I'd like to see you, gorgeous. Think about it at least," Blaine said, handing the card to Kurt. For a moment, Kurt hesitated. He looked at Blaine before he took the card and read it.

A business card for a club and bar called Warblers.

"I'm a bartender there and a performer," Blaine added. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"So you work as a Coyote Ugly skank?" Kurt joked. Blaine smirked.

"Gorgeous and snarky, I think I'm in love with you," Blaine flirted, "but no. When we perform, there's no lip-syncing or pole dancing. Come by Saturday night and see." Kurt put the card in his pocket.

"I make no promises," Kurt answered, getting into the car. He was sure the coffees were a little cold by now.

"That's better than a no," Blaine said. Kurt hopped into the car and put the keys into the ignition.

"Stop stalking me, Mr. Anderson," Kurt joked and closed the door. Blaine laughed.

"Careful! You almost flirted back," Blaine yelled, jokingly. Kurt rolled his eyes with a small smile as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

Kurt grabbed the keys to the car Saturday mid-morning. Tabitha had been up early in the morning. She ate her breakfast and messed up her room, trying to figure out what to bring to Melissa's house. At least Kurt had something to do when he got home from dropping her off. He grabbed her tiny pink bag with her pillow and stuffed horse.

"Tabitha! We gotta get going!" Kurt called. The little girl started walking down the stairway. She had on a yellow dress with white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid. She was smiling, but Kurt noticed she looked a little pale.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Kurt bent down and put his hand against her forehead. She wasn't warm.

"Yes, Daddy. Tired, though," Tabitha answered.

"Do I need to call Melissa's mom and tell her you don't feel well?" Kurt asked. Tabitha immediately shook her head.

"No! I wanna go. I feel okay. Please!" Tabitha begged. Burt had come out of the kitchen with a soda can.

"She's fine. If anything, she can call us and we'll go get her," Burt said, bending down and giving his granddaughter a kiss on the head.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded. "Okay. Well, you have the piece of paper with my number and grandma and grandpa's number in case she can't get a hold of me. You need to give that paper to Melissa's mom, okay?"

Tabitha nodded again. Kurt got up and grabbed her bag. Burt bent down and whispered something into Tabitha's ear. She nodded before Kurt turned around and held out his hand to Tabitha.

"Let's get you to Melissa's sleep-over," Kurt smiled. Tabitha smiled as she took her daddy's hand and walked with him out of the house.

* * *

It took a few minutes to drive to Melissa's house. He saw Melissa and Sarah waiting outside. Sarah looked as if she was trying to restrain her daughter from meeting the car. He laughed a little when Tabitha grew excited. She still looked a little pale, but he didn't ask again if she was all right. He pulled up in the drive-way and turned off the ignition.

"Tabitha!" Melissa yelled. Kurt laughed as Tabitha opened the door and carefully hopped out of the car. Kurt took her bag, pillow and stuffed animal out of the car and met with Sarah. The two girls ran into the house, forgetting about the two adults. Sarah laughed.

"You know...I sort of feel used," Kurt joked. Sarah smiled as she took the bag, pillow and stuffed animal.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Sarah asked. Kurt thought about it for a moment.

"No. I think I should get back. Tabitha nearly destroyed her room this morning," Kurt answered.

"So did Melissa. She's in good hands I swear," Sarah said. Kurt smiled.

"I trust you." Kurt looked over toward the open front door. "Tabitha!"

Tabitha ran to the doorway. "Yes?"

"I'm leaving, sweetie." Tabitha walked over to her daddy, holding out her arms for a hug. Kurt bent down and welcomed it. He felt her forehead quickly. She still wasn't warm, but he wasn't quite sure if she was coming down with something or not.

"Are you staying, too?" Tabitha asked. Kurt laughed a little.

"No, you are staying here with Melissa and her mommy. You two are going to have a good time. While you are here, you mind Melissa's mommy. If she asks you to do something, you do it and be respectful. All right?"

"Yes, Daddy," Tabitha answered. Kurt kissed her on the forehead, attempting to feel it one more time. He stood straight up as Tabitha ran back into the house. Sarah smiled.

"You going to be okay?" she asked, sweetly. Kurt just smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Kurt walked into his house after driving from Sarah's. It wasn't until he walked into the house that he realized his daughter would be away from him over night. He closed the door behind him and sighed. Carole was sitting on the couch reading a book when she looked up at her stepson.

"Aww, look who's all grown up?" she teased. Kurt groaned, but walked over to the couch and sat on the other cushion.

"I hate that feeling," Kurt mumbled. Carole chuckled.

"Where's Dad?" Kurt asked.

"He went to the garage. He'll only be there for an hour or so," Carole answered, putting her book aside.

"Oh."

There was silence between the two adults before Carole spoke again.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" she asked. Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Clean up Tabitha's room. Balance my checkbook. Make cookies." Carole scooted closer to Kurt and put her arm around his.

"Kurt, sweetie, that sounds very boring," Carole said. Kurt laughed.

"I know...it sounds pathetic," Kurt responded.

"Why don't you go out and do something? Call up Finn and hang out. Go see a movie, do something other than daddy stuff," Carole nudged.

"I _am_ a daddy, Carole," Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, but that's not all you are. You are allowed to go out and have some fun of your own," Carole stated. Kurt sighed. He suddenly remembered when Kurt bumped into Blaine at The Lima Bean. He hadn't told anybody about that day, or the card he gave Kurt.

"There was something Blaine mentioned..." Kurt started off. Now, Carole seemed more interested.

"Blaine? Did we forget to mention Blaine?" Carole asked curiously. Kurt just smiled.

"I bumped into him on Friday at The Lima Bean. He said I should come check out the club he works at," Kurt responded.

"Oh! Warblers. It's a nice little joint. Your father and I went there a few times. Not during the crazy nights, but like, on nights where we just wanted to get out and do something spontaneous. Food there is amazing, so is the entertainment. All honesty though..." Carole trailed off, "I just like Blaine's tight butt."

Kurt's eyes widened, but the smile of approval didn't go unnoticed.

"Carole!" he screeched.

"What? I do!" Carole defended. "You cannot tell me that you haven't looked, even for a second, at that man's butt and didn't think it was practically sculpted?" Kurt watched Carole almost drool over the idea of Blaine's butt.

Now the image was in Kurt's mind and Carole smiled.

"You are thinking it now," she stated.

"Can we not talk about Blaine's butt?" Kurt asked.

"Would you rather I talk about your father's?" Carole asked.

"Dear God no!" Kurt nearly yelped. Carole laughed as she gave Kurt a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just teasing, sweetie. Not about Blaine's butt. The point I was attempting to make is why not go check out the club? You have nothing planned, and you have nothing to do. You're attracted to Blaine, why not?" Kurt folded his arms.

"I'm not attracted to Blaine. He has no manners and very little respect for personal boundaries. I'm pretty sure he just wants to get laid or something." Carole just rolled her eyes, not believing a word her stepson said.

"All right. Have it your way. Let me know after the ten minutes it'll take for you to clean up Tabitha's room and balance your checkbook when you decide that you are bored out of your mind," Carole said and went back to reading her book.

Kurt sat on the couch, not bothering to go to Tabitha's room and clean. Carole was right. It would take him probably ten minutes to make it presentable and he didn't have to do much balancing with his checkbook because it was already balanced. He just had to add in the money he spent at The Lima Bean and gas.

Kurt sighed and got up from the couch. It was still a little early in the afternoon. That would give him plenty of time to change clothes, shower, and look up directions on how to get to the club. He hadn't been to one in years. He was halfway up the stairs when Carole called.

"Finding something to wear tonight?" she asked. Kurt stopped midway and looked over at her.

"Maybe..." he muttered. Carole just smiled and went back to her book as she heard her stepson go into his room. No doubt to coordinate his outfit for the evening, for Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? You know you liked it lol. The next chapter will be Kurt going to the club. Shall be interesting. Read and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**I'm so amazed by the responses I'm getting with this story. It's so incredible!**

**Just to get this out there, the story is only at the beginning. You'll find some background about Blaine and about Kurt here and there, including Tabitha. So, don't fret, more is coming :)**

**Oh! And Niff is in this chapter :)**

**This is the Warblers chapter. Now, the song I used, I still think The Warblers should have sung it. Not to disrespect New Directions version, but I didn't care for it. I'll always picture The Warblers singing it. A big thanks again to my beta for this story, amandapanda222**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 4**

* * *

After showering, finding the right outfit, looking up directions to Warblers, and getting a few teasing comments from both Carole and his dad, Kurt hopped into the car and drove off. It took roughly twenty minutes to get to the club, but he got there. He pulled into an available parking space and quickly checked his hair. Why was he checking his hair? It wasn't like he was going on a date. Kurt sighed as he got out of the car and locked it. The place wasn't packed, but he could tell it would be crowded soon.

Kurt walked up to the door where the large bouncer asked for his ID. He showed it to him and the guy allowed him into the building. The music was loud and there was a bit of a crowd. He took in the scenery. Different colored lights were going in all different directions. There were small round tables, each with four chairs, placed on different parts of the floor. A small stairway lead to an open dance floor where the DJ station was the main feature. However, the bar was the main attraction.

Kurt had never seen such a long bar before. It started from the entrance and went down toward the dancing area. At least nobody could say there was not enough room to sit. Kurt found an empty stool and took the seat. There were a few bartenders, but none of them were Blaine. As soon as he sat down, a blonde man sauntered over to him with a bright smile.

"What can I get you?" he asked. Kurt turned to the blonde and returned the smile.

"I'm by myself so I can't drink..." Kurt started.

"We've got soda, too. I make a mean ginger ale." Kurt laughed.

"Ginger ale it is," Kurt responded. The blonde prepared the simple drink and put it in a fancy looking beer cup.

"I'm Jeff," he introduced himself.

"I'm Kurt. Is Blaine Anderson here, by any chance?" Kurt asked curiously, taking a sip of his ginger ale. Jeff froze for a moment, waiting for Kurt to put his drink down.

"You're Kurt?" Jeff asked to be sure.

"Umm...yes?" he said hesitantly. Jeff sighed and stomped his foot.

"Damn it! I was so sure he was making you up," Jeff said with a bit of disappointment.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying not to take offense to Jeff's statement. The blonde caught the tone right away and changed his expression.

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way. It's just...Blaine had been talking about someone named Kurt the past couple of weeks. My boyfriend and I were sort of betting as to whether Blaine was making you up. And by the way I described it, it didn't really make it better, did it?" Jeff said, sheepishly.

Kurt just chuckled.

"You're okay," Kurt said, assuredly. Jeff smiled at that.

"Cool! I have a feeling we are going to be besties." Kurt didn't respond and took a sip of his drink. "I'm going to go find Blaine for you."

Kurt watched the blonde walk away through a swinging door.

* * *

Blaine took a puff of his cigarette outside the club and rested his head against the wall. His friend, Nick, was standing with him.

"I thought you quit," Nick stated. Blaine looked at Nick and took another puff.

"I did, too," Blaine answered. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"You're gonna kill yourself, man," Nick pointed out. Blaine just smirked. He took yet another puff and blew the smoke upward.

"Is that what these things do? I didn't know that," Blaine said, sarcastically.

"How are classes going?" Nick asked.

"Exhausting, but not bad. Being a teacher's assistant is a little more work, but I'm almost done," Blaine answered. Nick smiled at the answer.

"You're doing good. I'm proud of you," Nick said warmly.

"Thanks, dad," Blaine joked.

"Dick," Nick said back. Both men laughed as Jeff opened the door. He walked outside, digging through his pocket. He mumbled something and pulled out a few dollar bills and handed them to Nick.

"Which one is this for?" Nick asked, lovingly. Jeff glared at him, but it didn't last long.

"He's here," Jeff answered. Nick took the money right away.

"I fucking knew it!" Nick said, triumphantly. Blaine tossed the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it.

"What are you two talking about?" Blaine asked. Jeff turned to Blaine. This time, his excited expression was wide.

"Kurt is here." That caught Blaine's attention right away.

"Are you fucking with me?" Blaine asked. Jeff held up his hands.

"Have I _ever_ fucked with you?" Jeff asked, honestly. That was a good point.

"I didn't think he'd...wait?" Blaine turned to his two best friends. "Why did you give him money?" Nick answered this time.

"Oh, Jeff and I had a bet going about whether this Kurt guy was real or not. Jeff was convinced you made him up. I on the other hand, knew he was real. Blaine Anderson does not get a boner over some fantasy guy." Blaine hated Nick sometimes.

"You two losers bet on whether or not I made up a guy I met?" Blaine asked.

"It was his idea," Jeff pointed to Nick. His boyfriend looked at Jeff and just smirked.

"Thanks, babe. You're not topping tonight," Nick said, simply. Jeff turned to Nick with a knowing grin.

"I do love it when you're so dominating," Jeff responded in a sultry voice.

"Before you two start fucking, is Kurt really here?" Blaine asked, heading to the door. Jeff turned to Blaine.

"He's at the bar right now. He asked for you. And I will say, he's very cute," Jeff remarked. Nick pinched his arm playfully.

"He's fucking gorgeous," Blaine stated before he went into the building, slamming the door behind him. Both Jeff and Nick laughed.

"Cute, huh?" Nick said, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist.

"Oh yeah. But you're cuter," Jeff kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're still not topping tonight," Nick remarked. Jeff rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

"At the rate you're going, you'll be lucky if you get a hand-job from me." Jeff wiggled out of Nick's grasp and headed to the door. Nick followed behind, wanting to see this Kurt guy for himself. That and also watch Jeff's ass.

* * *

Kurt took a few more sips of his ginger ale, watching a lot of different people dance on the floor. A lot of couples were dancing. He was a little surprised, but smiled at the sight of two men dancing as well as two girls dancing. Nobody glared at them or started a fight. The night was still young, but Kurt was just glad to see them dancing freely.

"Hi," someone said beside him. He knew that wasn't Blaine's voice. He turned around to see some guy with spiked hair, a way-too-tight shirt, and shorts. Really?

"Hi," Kurt said politely.

"Did it hurt?" the man asked. Oh please don't do it.

"Did what hurt?" Kurt humored the man.

"When you fell from heaven? Because you look like an angel," the man said with a wide grin. Kurt tried not to roll his eyes.

"Has that line ever worked for you?" Kurt asked right away.

"I'll let you know when you accept my invitation to dance with me," the man said, as charming as he could. It really wasn't all that charming. The man smelled like he bathed in cologne. That was a complete turn-off.

"Why don't you go dance by yourself and air out that aroma," Kurt said as politely as he could.

"Oh come on. Why do you have to be like that?" the man scooted closer to Kurt.

"Didn't he just politely tell you to fuck off?" Blaine leaned over the bar with a slight smile, but his eyes were glared at him. The guy cleared his throat and excused himself. Once the guy left, Kurt felt like he could breathe again.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine greeted, leaning over the bar.

"You know, that wasn't very good customer service," Kurt teased. Blaine laughed a little.

"That was never my strong suit. I'm glad you came. I was almost sure you weren't going to," Blaine commented. He saw Jeff and Nick come through the swinging door. Jeff immediately made his way over to Blaine and Nick followed.

"There's my new bestie! Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Nick. He and I both own this place," Jeff introduced. Kurt smiled at the brunette man beside Nick and held out his hand.

"Nice to put a face with the name, Kurt. You're Burt's son, right?" Nick asked, taking Kurt's hand right away. Kurt nodded before pulling his hand out of Nick's.

"I am. My dad and step-mom apparently have been here before," Kurt answered.

"Oh! I adore Carole!" Jeff said sweetly.

"I do too. She's really sweet," Blaine added. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of Carole from Blaine.

"Come on, Jeff! We have to get back to work. You too, Blaine. Stick around, Kurt," Nick said, walking off with Jeff to grab a few drink orders.

"Do you want me to just..." Kurt almost suggested he leave, but Blaine leaned forward to him.

"No. You don't have to leave. I really wanted you to come, so stay and enjoy yourself. Are you hungry? Do you want a menu? Our food is awesome." Blaine pulled a leather folded menu and placed it in front of Kurt. He eyed the menu before looking back up at Blaine. Why not? Kurt didn't have anywhere he needed to be or anything he needed to do.

"What do you recommend?"

* * *

Through the next hour and a half, Kurt got to watch Blaine interact with other people. Jeff constantly came by to talk to Kurt whenever he could. Kurt had a feeling Jeff was right. They would be besties, as Jeff put it. Kurt liked Jeff, so that was okay. Nick was a bit mellower, but in ways, he and Jeff were perfect for each other. Kurt had ordered a pretty sloppy looking burger, but it was delicious. Once or twice, Kurt saw a couple of guys get into a fight and Blaine was always the one to break it up before the bouncer could get to them.

Blaine really was tough. Jeff would tell Kurt a story or two about Blaine whenever he could. How when Blaine came to Dalton he didn't talk to anybody. Kurt was having a hard time seeing that. Blaine was a bit of a chatter-box. Kurt was taking a sip of his ginger ale when Blaine was making his way over to him.

"How you doing, gorgeous? Any more pick-up lines?" Blaine joked. Kurt just smirked.

"I think I'm a little intimidating when I'm devouring a burger," Kurt answered.

"I told you that you would love it, now didn't I?" Blaine said, taking Kurt's plate. Kurt was about to respond when he heard someone call out his name.

"Kurt?" A female voice said. Kurt turned around to the voice. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped.

"Oh my god! Tina!" Kurt exclaimed. Tina smiled as she threw her arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt lifted her up in the air in a tight hug.

"I heard you were in town!" Tina said, excitedly. Kurt put the woman back down on the ground.

"It's been an interesting few months. How are you? What have you been up to?" Kurt asked question after question. Blaine just stood and watched Kurt's excitement. It was adorable.

"My husband actually helps run the club, so I come here every so often. Hey, Blaine," Tina waved over at her friend.

"Hey Mrs. Warbler," Blaine said, playfully.

"Oh, shut up," Tina said, before turning back to Kurt. "What about you? I ran into Finn a few times. He's so excited about being an uncle. Please tell me you have a picture?" Tina said, excitedly. Kurt was more than happy to show somebody a picture of his daughter. He pulled out his wallet and showed Tina a picture he had of Tabitha. She was in a bright pink dress and standing in the middle of some grassy area, smiling at the camera.

"Oh! How adorable! How long have you had her?" Tina gushed over the picture.

"A year now. She's my world." Blaine smiled.

"She's a sweetheart, too. She colored Little Mermaid for me," Blaine said. Kurt smiled over at Blaine as he took his seat.

"She's at a sleep-over right now," Kurt said to Tina.

"Oh that's cute! I'm actually going to visit Mr. Schuester on Monday. You should come," Tina said. Kurt put the picture back into his wallet.

"We'll see. Depends on how busy I am at the garage," Kurt answered.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"We went to high school together! It's so good to see you again!" Tina hugged Kurt again.

"Blaine! Two minutes!" Jeff yelled from the other side of the bar. Kurt watched a few of the people at the bar taking their drinks off and moving to the aside. Tina pulled a bit on Kurt's arm, taking his half-filled cup of ginger ale with her.

"Don't go anywhere, gorgeous," Blaine pointed before he ran off.

"They don't actually perform, do they?" Kurt asked. Tina smiled.

"They sure do. My husband performs with them, too. Not all the time. He's the one that has to worry about paperwork and anything like that." Kurt looked over at Tina.

"So you and Mike..." he started. Tina just shook her head.

"No, we're not together. We keep in touch, though. My husband is Wes Montgomery," Tina said, happily.

"So you're Tina Cohen-Chang Montgomery?" Kurt teased. Tina laughed a little, giving him a playful hit on the shoulder.

"Kind of sounds like a mouthful, doesn't it?" Tina said.

Kurt understood now why the bar itself was the longest in the whole club. He saw Nick, Jeff, and Blaine standing on it, looking at each other. There were some other guys standing on the bar. Some of the servers were positioned by the tables, waiting for the cue. Blaine looked over at Kurt and winked before the song began.

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights I call it a draw  
Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights I don't know anymore...  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,  
Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

The harmonies echoed throughout the club. Kurt turned to see even a few of the servers singing. Tina squeezed Kurt's arm when the men on the bar were beating down on the table, creating drum rhythms. The DJ provided a bit more music, but everyone was paying attention to the performance. Kurt's eyes were more focused on Blaine. He was standing beside Nick, singing along to the harmony, before taking the next verse on his own.

_This is it, boys, this is war  
What are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype  
Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, _

_But here they come again to jack my style_

Blaine looked over at Kurt briefly and gave him a playful wink. Kurt was impressed, to say the least.

_That's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am Oh, who am I?  
Mmm... Mmm..._

Blaine had an incredible voice. Tina was excited while Kurt just watched the performance. She noticed that he watched more Blaine than anybody else. Jeff did a few dance moves. Some of the servers had climbed up onto the bar to join the routine. They sang the chorus again, doing a few basic moves. Blaine even managed to sneak a few bottles of beers and hand them to a few of the customers. Jeff mixed up a quick drink and slid it over to someone who caught it. Nick started the next verse.

_So this is it.  
I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, _

_So come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

Blaine started the first _oh come on_, Nick followed, another server joined and Jeff ended it as high as he could go. Kurt smiled at his possible new best friend, as he tok the next verse.

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home;  
Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go _

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from... _

_Some terrible lies... ah..._

Jeff could go pretty high. Kurt remembered when he used to take so much joy in how high his voice could go. It had been years since he really sang anything. Seeing Blaine interact this way, he could tell he was at his most comfortable. Memories of glee club clouded Kurt. The performances. The assignments. Doing random numbers even when Mr. Schuester didn't approve. Part of him almost missed it.

Kurt saw Nick give Jeff a slight glare and a playful slap on the arm. Kurt assumed Jeff was supposed to sing the clean version, but he didn't. He just laughed as the music and singing died down and applause sounded. Tina jumped up and down, clapping enthusiastically. Kurt smiled and joined in the clapping. Jeff and Nick hopped off the bar. The servers went back to their tables, and Blaine made his way back to Kurt and Tina.

"I have a feeling Jeff will have to endure another Wesley Montgomery lecture," Tina said, taking back her seat. Kurt sat back in his original seat.

"He does know that Jeff doesn't listen, right? The man hasn't changed since Dalton," Blaine said, jokingly. He turned to Kurt. "What did you think?"

"I enjoyed it. You guys are great. I will take back my Coyote Ugly skank comment," Kurt answered. Blaine just laughed.

"Don't take back something you say, gorgeous. You're snarky, and it's sexy. Don't take that back," Blaine said, leaning onto the bar table. Tina started giggling at the flush red on Kurt's cheeks. Jeff made his way toward the little group, taking the focus off of Kurt.

"Blaine! Did you care if the version was uncensored? I don't hear any complaints," Jeff whined. Kurt just smiled at the blonde.

"Nobody does, except Wes," Blaine answered.

"And you know how he gets," Tina added. Jeff groaned as he turned back around and started assisting other customers.

"Well, I should get going," Kurt announced. He pulled out some money from his wallet and put it on the table before he engulfed Tina in a tight hug. "It was so great seeing you."

"You too! Come visit McKinley on Monday," Tina said. Kurt pulled away.

"We'll see. And you never know, I may come here more," Kurt stated, looking over at Blaine.

"I sure wouldn't object to it. Say hi to Carole and Burt for me, and the little one," Blaine pointed. Kurt smiled.

"Will do. And if I were you, I'd watch myself around Carole," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I think she's in love with your butt." Tina snorted while Blaine pretended to ponder what Kurt just told him. He smirked as Kurt got up from his seat.

"I do have a nice ass, don't I?" Kurt rolled his eyes as he gave Tina a light peck on the cheek before he walked away from the table.

"Goodnight, Blaine," he said.

"You didn't say no!" Blaine yelled happily. Kurt flashed him a smile.

"I didn't say yes, either!"

"But you will!" Kurt waved again before he walked out of the building, the bouncer closing the door behind him. Tina looked at Blaine with a smug look.

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Nothing," Tina said, simply. Blaine smiled as he went back to work.

* * *

Kurt pulled into the driveway. He had driven the whole way with a smile on his face and Lady Gaga singing loudly on the stereo. He had a good night. He got to see Tina, and Blaine. Jeff asked if they could keep in touch so they exchanged numbers before he left. He turned off the ignition. There was still light coming from the window, meaning his parents were still awake. He walked up to the front door and walked inside.

"Hey, Kurt," Carole greeted. Kurt turned toward the living room to greet her back when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hi, daddy!" Tabitha said, tiredly. She was lying between Burt and Carole on the couch. She had her pink blanket over her, with her head lying on a pillow in Burt's lap.

"Tabitha? Honey, why aren't you at Melissa's?" Kurt asked, kneeling in front of his daughter.

"Don't feel good," Tabitha said in a small voice. Kurt felt her forehead. It was warm.

"I knew you weren't feeling well," Kurt said, softly. Tabitha was looking at the mermaid swimming on the television.

"She's all right. Gave her some medicine and now she should be getting sleepy," Carole said. Tabitha's eyes were growing heavy.

"Did you guys try to call me? I didn't feel my phone vibrate," Kurt asked, standing up to pull out his phone. There were no text messages or missed calls from his parents.

"It's all right, Kurt. Melissa's mom called us saying Tabitha wasn't feeling well, so I went and picked her up," Burt said. Kurt looked at his father.

"Tabitha? Honey? Let's get you to bed," Carole said, sweetly. Tabitha made a noise but carefully got up from the couch, clutching her blanket with her. "I'll put her to bed." Kurt nodded, still looking at his dad.

"Dad? May I speak with you in the kitchen, please?" Kurt asked. Burt sighed, knowing that tone of voice before he even got up. Carole gave him a knowing look while she helped the little girl up the stairs.

"I'll check on you later, sweetie," Kurt said to Tabitha. The little girl nodded as she and her grandmother made it to Tabitha's bedroom. Burt walked into the kitchen while Kurt waited for the door to close to follow.

"Look..." Burt started, but his son interrupted.

"Dad, Tabitha is my daughter. She is my responsibility and when something is wrong that I am not here for, I _need_ to know about it," Kurt started. He was angry, not that Burt didn't think he had a right to be angry.

"You're right...but..."

"No buts! And I gave Tabitha a paper with my number listed first on there..."

"I told her to call us here if something was wrong," Burt added. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell would you that?" Kurt yelped.

"I know you're angry, but lets keep the profanity out of this." Kurt didn't apologize. "Carole and I were going to convince you to go out and do something. Go see a movie or hang out with Finn. Just get out of the house for the most part. That's why I told Tabitha to tell Melissa's mom to try us first."

"That is no excuse!"

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Burt challenged.

"What does that have to do with this?" Kurt exclaimed. Burt was growing impatient with his son.

"Everything. Now answer my question," Burt said in his father voice. Kurt sighed.

"Yes. I had a good time tonight. But this isn't about me..." Burt took a step forward.

"This is certainly about you. This is the first time since you and Tabitha moved here that you did something for yourself. Carole and I were trying to help," Burt said, calmly.

"She is my daughter! I am her father! She is my top priority. I need to know she is taken care of. I need to know she is doing well in school..." Kurt started babbling.

"And you're doing a great job of that! Kurt, you're a wonderful father to her," Burt interrupted again. Kurt let out a breath. "You feed her. You clothe her. You spend time with her. She doesn't feel neglected. She's a happy child. You're doing everything right. The only thing you're not doing is taking care of yourself."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt folded his arms.

"Kurt, I say all this to you with love and compassion. It's not meant to offend you at all. You are taking everything on your shoulders and trying to go at it alone." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm a single father. You of all people should know what that's like," Kurt snapped. Burt sighed angrily.

"You don't think I know that? Don't you dare throw that in my face, Kurt Hummel!" Burt was trying to keep his voice low.

"Dad..."

"No, you listen. And you better open those ears because you may have heard this before, but you are going to listen to it this time. You are not taking care of yourself. You may have a job, you may have a roof over your head for you and your daughter, but you are not taking care of yourself at all. I know you hate working at the garage, and yet, you are not making much attempt to find a job you like. And you keep complaining about the car needing work done, but I have yet to see you look into buying your own. I know you can afford one."

Kurt felt sick to his stomach.

"Kurt, you are a wonderful father to Tabitha. Next to me, probably the best." Kurt smiled a little. "We love having you both here. And I know moving back to Lima is not the ideal plan for you, but it's working for you right now."

"I just..."

"It's okay to ask me and Carole for help. It's okay to ask us to watch Tabitha while you go and see a movie with Finn or hang out with some friends. You may be a father, but that's not all you are. If you are in a situation where you need help, don't try and do it yourself, ask for it. Finn will gladly help, Carole, me, especially me. I know I should have called you when Tabitha wasn't feeling well and we had to go pick her up. But honestly, if I had, what would you have done?"

Kurt sighed.

"Probably left right away," Kurt answered.

"Exactly. If it was something very serious, then I would have definitely called you without question." Kurt let out another breath as he found a chair to sit. Burt sat across from Kurt.

"I don't hate working at the garage," Kurt said, after a long moment of silence. Burt just smiled.

"You don't like it that much. It was never a place for you to start a career. When was the last time you picked up a pencil and designed something?" Burt asked, honestly.

Kurt had gone to college and majored in fashion design. It was a little difficult after college to get that kind of career going, but he met Troy and it didn't seem that important to him, at least at the time. Kurt worked for various clothing stores, even managed one of them. He didn't mind them, but he went to school to design clothes. He couldn't remember the last time he just designed something just because he wanted to.

"I'll take your silence as an answer. I want you to really think about what I said. I'm sorry I didn't call you about Tabitha, and I'm sorry that I told her to call us instead of you." Kurt looked at his father and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Kurt said, softly.

"I kind of deserved it," Burt said. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "All right, I did deserve it."

Kurt heard Tabitha's bedroom door open and shut. Carole walked down the stairway as quietly as she could. She turned into the kitchen and leaned onto the back of Kurt's chair.

"I told him to call you," Carole said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, honey," Burt said, sardonically. Kurt and Carole chuckled.

"How was your night, sweetie? Tell me everything," Carole said, taking the chair next to Kurt.

"Yeah, tell us about it," Burt added. Kurt hung his head, but he couldn't hide the smile.

"I'm glad I went."

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**Sorry for getting this out so late. Been hectic. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**On a side note, mainly because I've been asked this so many times. IF, and only IF, I have to discontinue a story, I will let everybody know. I promise. So, no need to ask, if I didn't announce it or delete it, it will be continued one way or another.**

**For Love's Arrangement readers, it will be a little while before getting the next chapter out. The next few weeks are going to be hectic again because I have family visiting. I'm still here though. Love all of you!**

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 5**

Monday morning came too quickly. Kurt dropped Tabitha off at kindergarten before driving to the garage. Tabitha spent some of Sunday in her bed. She still felt a little sick, but she felt better than she did the night before. Tabitha was hardly ever sick. There were only a few times where she sick enough to bed through most of the day. By Monday, she was feeling much better and ready to go to school.

Kurt spent some of Sunday looking at a blank sheet of paper. He had just sharpened a few pencils and yet he didn't get to use either one. It had been so long since he designed anything, even if it was just for the fun of it. He missed something he hadn't had in a long time. The page stayed blank even on Monday.

Jeff had sent Kurt quite a few text messages during Sunday. The man was something else. He wondered what it would have been like to go through high school with Jeffrey Sterling. The way he talks about him and Nick was so adorable. Kurt checked his phone before he walked into the garage after getting out of his car. He had messages from Jeff, another from Finn, and a couple from Mercedes. He put away his phone when he saw his dad, talking with Blaine Anderson.

He paused for a brief moment before he continued. He saw Blaine's bike, obviously needing to be fixed again. Kurt just shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile as he walked up to his father and the handsome man in the leather jacket.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt greeted. Blaine turned around and flashed him a half smile.

"Dad," Kurt responded then turned to Blaine. "Let me guess, you need work done on your bike?" Kurt asked, somewhat jokingly.

"Just a little. Maybe it is time for her to retire, but I'm not ready to give up yet," Blaine admitted. Burt just laughed as he walked over to the bike to examine it. The garage wasn't very busy, so Blaine took the chance he was given.

"Nice to see you again, gorgeous," Blaine said to Kurt.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep or something?" Kurt asked.

"I did sleep. Oh! By the way, I had a nice little chat with Tina after you left the club on Saturday," Blaine said, pulling out his phone in the process.

"Dare I ask?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine looked over at Burt. His attention was still on the bike, so Blaine turned back to Kurt.

"I am both impressed, and a little turned on by you right now. And I'm also kind of pissed at you," Blaine started. Kurt rolled his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. There was slight pink in his cheeks. It was kind of flattering that he was able to turn Blaine on, even if it was just a little.

"Well?" Blaine asked, expecting something from Kurt.

"Well, what?" Kurt asked with a slight smile.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?" Kurt smirked, pretending to think about the question.

"You know? I think I'll keep it a mystery. I do have to get to work now," Kurt said, walking around Blaine and heading to the back to change into his coveralls. Blaine groaned, somewhat offended.

"That's not right, gorgeous," Blaine called, this time Burt heard him. Kurt just shook his head and disappeared into the back. Burt looked over at Blaine. Blaine wasn't sure but he thought Burt was giving Blaine the _father_ look. That very look a father gives before pouncing on someone who is treading around dangerous territory. In this case, Burt's son.

"I'll probably be a few hours with it, Blaine. Like last time," Burt called. Blaine figured as much. He rode the bike to the shop so figuring out how to get home was a challenge. Nick and Jeff were still asleep. Sarah was at work. He wouldn't dare call Wes, since he would be waking up Tina first and the woman was terrifying when she was woken up before her alarm clock.

Kurt emerged in his coveralls, walking over to his dad and Blaine's bike.

"I'll take care of this one," Burt offered. "How you going to get home, Blaine?"

Blaine thought for a moment.

"I'll take you home," Kurt said. Blaine and Burt looked at Kurt. "What?"

"Really?" Blaine asked, with a slight smile on his face.

"Umm...sure. Unless you want to stay and help me the mountainous stack of paperwork I know my dad hasn't touched," Kurt said, turning to his dad who avoided eye contact. Blaine put his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer," Blaine answered. Kurt shrugged.

"I'll be back, Dad," Kurt said.

"All right," Burt said, waving to Kurt as he watched his son walk over to Blaine. Kurt led Blaine to the car and drove away.

It hadn't been two minutes since Kurt pulled onto the road when Blaine took out his phone again.

"Ask me," Blaine started. Kurt sighed.

"Why don't you just tell me? Why do you have to wait for me to ask you?" Kurt asked, although it was kind of cute how Blaine wanted something like this so much. "Which way?"

"Turn left here. And I just want you to ask, please?" Blaine begged in a high-pitched voice. Kurt took the left.

"All right, why do you feel...pissed or turned on by me or whatever it was?" Blaine displayed a sexy smirk on his face as he tapped on his phone.

"Tina told me about a very interesting video you two did in high school..." Blaine started. Kurt pressed on the brakes at a red light. The only video he and Tina did in high school was for a glee project. His eyes widened.

Oh no, Kurt thought.

"You're not talking about..." Kurt said but was interrupted when the familiar song "Single Ladies" played. Kurt was still at a red light, so Blaine showed him what was on the phone screen. It was the video of Kurt, Tina and Brittany doing the dance.

"Please tell me you still have that unitard," Blaine said. Kurt jumped when someone behind him honked their horn. "Pay attention, gorgeous," Blaine teased.

"Did Tina give you that video?" Kurt asked. "Which way?"

"Keep going straight. And this video is on YouTube," Blaine answered, tapping on the screen so that the video was paused.

"YouTube?" Kurt asked. He was going to have to have a talk with Tina about that.

"So, that answers why I am amazed and a little turned on. Now, I can't stop picturing you in tight pants. Like the ones you wore when you came to the club, so fucking hot," Blaine said, practically drooling. Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"You are so insufferable. Where to now?"

"Turn to your right, and it'll be the last house down the street," Blaine responded. Kurt turned and drove slowly down the street.

"So that answers that...why exactly are you pissed at me?" Kurt asked, almost regretting the question. Blaine put his phone away and looked right at Kurt.

"How the hell is it fair that you give Jeff your number before you give it to _me_!" Blaine practically whined. Kurt just laughed as he pulled into the driveway of the last house as Blaine had instructed.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked, putting the truck into park.

"Yes. You just met Jeff, and he's already bragging about you two becoming best friends and texting you," Blaine whined again. For some reason, hearing Blaine whine was actually cute.

"Blaine Anderson, are you jealous?" Kurt teased.

"Jeff has Nick," Blaine said.

"That's not what I asked," Kurt pointed out to Blaine.

"I'm not jealous," Blaine said right away. He opened the passenger door, closed it, and walked over to the driver's window. Kurt rolled it down.

"Are you sure?" Kurt teased again.

"You know what? That's beside the point. How is that fair? Why would you give it to Jeff before me?" Blaine leaned onto the door. Kurt smirked.

"Well...there is a reason for that," Kurt started to respond.

"And?" Blaine urged for more. Kurt bent forward as if he was about to tell Blaine a secret.

"Jeff actually _asked_ for my number," Kurt whispered. Blaine glared at Kurt, causing the mechanic to break out into laughter.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine asked.

"No. He asked if we could text once in a while, so I gave him my number and he gave me his," Kurt explained after he calmed down.

"If I had asked for your number the first day we met, would you have given it to me?" Blaine asked.

"Hell no," Kurt said, honestly.

"It's hot when you swear. Seriously, do you still have that unitard?" Kurt just sighed and put the truck into reverse.

"See you later, Blaine." Blaine leaned off of the truck, watching Kurt back out of the driveway.

"Don't I get your number?" Blaine yelled out. Kurt pulled out of the driveway and put the truck in drive.

"You could ask for it, try your luck," Kurt said with a wink before driving off. Blaine let out a breath, but he couldn't help the smirk.

* * *

Kurt hadn't realized just how late he was taking his lunch hour. His father practically booted him out of the office and told him to take an extra thirty minutes. Kurt didn't feel like arguing because he was exhausted. He worked on a few cars, filed paper-work, and called a few customers to tell them their vehicles were ready.

When Kurt got into his car and started driving, he realized he was going in the same direction as McKinley. At about that time, glee club would be in session. Before he knew it, he pulled into a visitor parking spot and turned off the ignition. The school looked the same. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

Kurt got out of his car and walked into the school building. The hallways were empty. Other than some paint changes, the hallways were the same. He reached the end of the hall where he heard Finn's voice. He smiled as he walked around to the doorway. The door was wide open. Tina was sitting next to Finn while Mr. Schuester was standing by the piano. He was amazed to see there were more members in the glee club than when he was in it.

"So, I'll be helping with auditions and we will be particular on picking Christine because..." Finn started. Tina turned her head and caught sight of someone standing in the doorway. She gasped and her eyes widened.

"Kurt!" Finn stopped mid-sentence to turn toward the doorway. Tina ran around Finn and Mr. Schuester and engulfed him in a tight hug. Finn smiled.

"You came! Finally!" He hurried to join in on the hug. Being the tallest one, he towered over Kurt and Tina. Kurt laughed a little as the two released him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Kurt said. Mr. Schuester made his way over to his former student.

"Not at all. It's so good to see you!" Kurt smiled and accepted the hug from his old teacher.

"You too. So, what's going on?" Kurt asked. Tina linked her arm with Kurt's.

"We're talking about auditions for McKinley's musical this year. After much talk and everything, we all decided to perform Phantom of the Opera!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt's widened a little as he took a stool next to Tina.

"Really?"

"It'll be great! The show itself will probably take a lot longer to prepare than last year's, but it's going to be an epic performance!" Kurt smiled at his step-brother's enthusiasm.

"Now that that is settled. Guys, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel. He was one of my students and is also Finn's step-brother," Mr. Schuester explained.

Kurt looked toward the glee club. There were just about the same amount of girls as boys. He saw some of the boys wearing a letterman jacket and a couple girls wearing Cheerio uniforms. So far, nobody dressed the way Rachel did.

"Kurt, that's Jeremy. Robert. Anthony," Mr. Schuester said, pointing to the three boys in the letterman jackets. They nodded in Kurt's direction, one of them even smiled.

"Angela and Dominique," Mr. Schuester pointed to the two Cheerio girls. One of them was almost an exact replica of Santana, but she smiled warmly at Kurt. Santana would have rolled her eyes.

"Meredith. Sawyer. Conner," Mr. Schuester gestured to one girl with short curly hair, a guy with dark rimmed glasses – like Artie's were, and a guy wearing a Harry Potter t-shirt.

"Sadie. Judy. Malcolm and Clare." So far, Kurt got a few nods, some smiles and waves. Things were definitely different from when he was a member.

"So this is the new New Directions?" Kurt asked. Both Mr. Schuester and Finn practically beamed with pride.

"You're just in time to see everybody's assignments," Finn said, excitedly. Some things never change when Kurt saw the assignment written on the board.

_New Beginnings._

Conner raised his hand.

"What's up, Conner?" Finn pointed.

"Is Kurt going to judge the auditions?" he asked. Finn's eyes widened.

"We do need a third person to help with the auditions," Mr. Schuester said with encouragement. Kurt was put on the spot.

"Oh...I..."

"Yeah! Who better to help pick the perfect characters to Phantom of the Opera than you? You can help design the costumes, too!" Finn was babbling again. He did that when ideas were clouding his mind. Tina laughed a little, but she didn't disagree.

"Let's get through auditions first. Will you be able to do that, Kurt? We'll have auditions this week," Mr. Schuester asked. "I'm sure having someone outside of the school would be beneficial as well."

"What about Tina?" Kurt asked, instead of answering.

"I'll be helping some of the girls prepare for the auditions. I think my judgment would be a little biased," Tina responded. Well, damn. Kurt sighed.

"I suppose I could do that," Kurt answered.

"Great! Now, who wants to go first?" Finn asked. Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He liked seeing his brother so excited over something.

* * *

Kurt was almost late getting back to work, but he was glad he went to McKinley. He worked a few hours at the garage before getting himself cleaned up to go get Tabitha. Kurt pulled into an empty parking space and walked into the school building. Once he reached the kindergarten hall, he turned to the third room on his left.

He saw the other kids getting their bags and putting their stuff together. He spotted Tabitha sitting beside Melissa. The teacher, Mrs. Vance, caught sight of Kurt and called out to Tabitha. The little girl looked up and smiled when she saw her daddy walk into the classroom.

"You almost ready, baby girl?" Kurt asked, bending down to the girl's eye level.

"Yes. I painted a picture for Grandma and Grandpa," Tabitha said, holding up a color painting of a house.

"It's beautiful. Grandma and Grandpa will love it," Kurt said, enthusiastically.

"Mamma!" Melissa called. Kurt stood and turned around to greet Sarah.

"Hey, Melissa," Sarah said to her daughter before turning to Kurt. "And hello to you too, Kurt." She embraced him, which he welcomed.

"Hi, Sarah. I am sorry about the sleepover," Kurt said, releasing the woman. Sarah smiled warmly.

"It's all right. These things happen. Melissa wanted to know if maybe we can try the sleepover again next weekend," Sarah said. Tabitha gasped, looking up at her daddy for approval. Kurt looked at his daughter, already excited.

"We'll plan on it, but we are also going to see how you're feeling, okay?" Kurt said to Tabitha.

"I feel fine, I promise!" Tabitha nearly jumped. Kurt chuckled.

"I know you feel fine now, but we'll see this weekend," Kurt reaffirmed. Tabitha nodded, but she still had an excited smile.

"Besides, it gives you a chance to spend more time with Blaine," Sarah teased. Kurt was about to give her one of his infamous glares, but Tabitha spoke up.

"I made a painting for Blaine, too! It's a horse!" Tabitha dug through her school bag and pulled out yet another painting of a yellow horse. He smiled.

"That was very sweet of you. When we see him, you'll have to give it to him. Let's get home. Grandma needs help with dinner," Kurt said, holding out his hand to Tabitha.

"Okay," she said, taking her daddy's hand.

"Hope to see you this weekend, Tabitha," Sarah said, taking Melissa's hand. "And Blaine will be happy to see you too," she added. Kurt sighed.

"I take it you know about the whole night at the club?" Kurt asked as all four of them walked out of the classroom.

"He wouldn't shut up about it. Even when I told him to," Sarah remarked. "And then he started complaining something about Jeff having your phone number before he did."

Kurt couldn't help himself. He laughed.

* * *

Just as Kurt was helping Carole with the dishes, the doorbell rang. Burt was the one who got up to answer the door.

"Ask who it is!" Tabitha said out loud, running along with him. Burt laughed a little.

"Very good," he pointed before going back to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me." Burt knew the voice.

"You have to say your name or we can't open the door," Tabitha said. Kurt laughed a little. Burt just flat out laughed.

"What? Are you saying you don't know your Uncle Finn?" Tabitha jumped as she put her hands on the door knob. She looked at Burt for approval before she turned it.

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" Tabitha said, running to him when the door was wide open. Finn bent down and engulfed the girl, picking her up from the ground.

"Hey, Tabitha. How are you?" Finn asked, coming into the house. Burt patted Finn on the back before closing the door.

"Good. I'm full," Tabitha answered.

"Well, that's good. Where's your daddy?" Finn asked, putting her back on the floor.

"Daddy?" Tabitha called, making her way toward the kitchen. Burt went over to the sofa and turned on the television. Normally, Finn would join him, but he was too excited. He had to see Kurt.

"I'm coming, Tabitha," Kurt said, coming out of the kitchen. "It's time for your bath. You know what to do to get ready?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded as she went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"You got a minute, Kurt?" Finn asked, quickly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kurt asked. Finn pulled out two pieces of paper from his back pockets. Kurt watched him unfold them to see they were a list of names. Both papers were full of names.

"Kurt? These are people wanting to audition for Phantom of the Opera! I mean, last year we did a Disney musical and it wasn't as big of a turn out, but this is so exciting. And these aren't even fake names or inappropriate ones like I used to put!" Kurt just chuckled as he looked at the names.

All members of New Directions were written.

"That's great, Finn. You could have told me this over the phone, though," Kurt stated.

"What fun is that?" Finn asked.

"Not to mention, I cooked his favorite dinner and I think he smelled it from his apartment," Carole said from the kitchen. Finn had a slightly guilty look on his face.

"That wasn't the only reason, I swear!" Finn said quickly. Burt and Kurt just laughed at Finn. Tabitha opened her bedroom door.

"Daddy?" she called.

"Coming, sweetie," Kurt called. "Finn, go eat and we'll talk more after I get Tabitha's bath ready," Kurt said to his excited step-brother.

"Awesome!"

* * *

Finn went on and on about the musical and how excited he was to see people signing up for auditions. Tabitha had finished her bath. When she came downstairs, Carole made her a small bowl of ice cream. Finn ate his food while talking about the club and the days when he and Kurt were in glee club.

"What's gee club?" Tabitha asked, finishing up her ice cream.

"Glee club, baby girl," Kurt corrected. "It's a group of kids singing different songs."

"We do that in my class!" Tabitha said, happily.

"Tabitha? Did you know that your daddy sings?" Finn asked. Kurt shot his stepbrother a small glare.

"You do?" Tabitha asked her daddy.

"Well, that was a long time ago. I don't sing anymore," Kurt answered. Tabitha's smile faded.

"Oh." was all she said.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll come read you a story," Kurt said, giving her a kiss on her head. Tabitha nodded as she got up with her bowl and took it to the kitchen. She said her good-nights to her grandparents and Uncle Finn before going up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"You don't sing anymore?" Finn asked.

"I...it's not that I don't...it's just I haven't," Kurt tried to explain. He hadn't sung since, well since high school. Sure, there were times where he would sing in the car or the shower, but that was about it. Not even Troy knew that he could sing.

"You should. That was one of your big passions, besides designing. Which, I still think you should design the costumes for the play. Burt said something about building up a portfolio," Finn stated. Kurt wasn't aware of that.

"I haven't drawn in a long time," Kurt answered.

"It's like singing. You never lose the talent. Think about it. I should get going. Will Burt let you be at the school on Friday for auditions?" Finn asked, getting up from his chair.

"I don't see why not. I'll talk to him, though," Kurt answered.

"Of course I will!" Burt said from the sofa. Kurt rolled his eyes while Finn laughed.

"Awesome. See you then!" Finn hugged Kurt before he bolted out of the house, practically slamming the door behind him. Kurt laughed a little. His pocket buzzed, signaling that he had a message on his phone. He pulled it out and opened a new message from Jeff.

_Hey, bestie! I think Blaine is going to kill me soon. Do you think it's mean to brag that I have your number and he doesn't? - Jeff_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

**Just a little bit. Don't be too mean to him lol. - Kurt**

"Daddy? Will you read me a story now?" Tabitha called from the bathroom.

"I'll be right up, sweetheart," Kurt said.

_But he was mean to me first! He hit me! - Jeff_

"Let me know what time you need to leave the garage for the school, Kurt. If need be, one of us can pick up Tabitha for you," Burt stated.

"I'll talk to Finn," Kurt responded.

**What did you do to warrant a hit? - Kurt**

_Just be my charming loveable self. You me Blaine and Nick need to double date. I need to go. Duty calls! Are you coming to the club again any time soon? - Jeff_

"You let us know, sweetie," Carole said, adjusting herself on the couch.

"I will, mom," Kurt said, heading for the staircase.

**I don't know yet. And Blaine and I aren't dating so double dating wouldn't really work. I'll talk to you later Jeff. And don't aggravate Blaine. It takes away the fun for me lol. - Kurt**

_And that is why you are my bestie. See ya Kurt. - Jeff_

* * *

As expected, Blaine showed up at the garage a few hours into the next morning. Burt was in the back taking care of some parts, while Kurt was in the office. This time, Kurt saw Jeff walk in with Blaine. He smiled when he saw an excited look on Jeff's face and a very annoyed one on Blaine's.

"Bestie!" Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed as he walked out of the office.

"Are you four?" Blaine asked. Jeff scoffed.

"And a half, thank you very much. And don't be mean to the person who is helping you to pick up your piece of shit of a bike," Jeff pointed out. Kurt liked Jeff.

"Well, it's ready to be picked up. It should still be working for you," Kurt said.

"Thanks, gorgeous," Blaine said, with a sly grin. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't make any attempt to hide his own smile.

"Are you coming to the club this weekend, Kurt?" Jeff asked, walking with Blaine over to his bike.

"I don't think so. I'm actually helping Finn with a musical he's helping McKinley High put on. He asked me to sit in on the auditions," Kurt responded.

"What musical?" Blaine asked.

"Phantom of the Opera," Kurt answered.

"Oh! My favorite!" Jeff said, happily.

"Mine too."

"Oh! Before I forget," Kurt said before he turned around and walked back into the office. Blaine turned to Jeff.

"You can leave now," he said, quickly. Jeff gave a mock offended look.

"But I'm here to see my bestie!" Jeff whined.

"Jeffrey, get the fuck out of here," Blaine said in a low threatening voice. Jeff just rolled his eyes. He's used to that voice.

"All right, fine. You're lucky I have to get going anyway. Nicky and I are due for a quickie," Jeff said as casually as he could. Blaine just sighed. And everybody thought _Blaine_ was the inappropriate one.

"Bye bestie! Text me later!" Jeff called, leaving the garage. Kurt waved as he came out of the office with a piece of paper.

"Alone at last," Blaine said in a sultry voice.

"Not so much. My dad is in the back. Tabitha made this for you. I told her I'd give it to you since I was going to be seeing you today," Kurt said, handing the painting to Blaine, which he took with a wide smile.

"Oh, that was sweet of her. Tell her I said thank you. It'll go right next to my Ariel coloring," Blaine said.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," Kurt responded.

"So, I have a question for you," Blaine started, once he folded the painting very carefully and put it in his back pocket. Kurt smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

"Okay."

"You said that Jeff asked for your number, and you just gave it to him," Blaine said.

"Yes," Kurt responded right away.

"And, of course, you wouldn't have given me your number the first day you met me." It was like Blaine was reciting parts of a conversation they already had. Kurt had a half smile. It didn't fit Blaine to beat around the bush or be somewhat nervous about asking for a phone number.

"That is still correct," Kurt said.

"All right. If I asked you for your number right now, would you give it to me?" Blaine asked.

"Why didn't you just ask Jeff to give it to you?" Kurt asked, curiously. Blaine took a step forward to Kurt. The tall, beautiful mechanic really did look hot in his coveralls.

"Because I want to get it from _you_. Getting it from Jeff feels like cheating, and I'm no cheater," Blaine answered.

"I see," was all Kurt said. After a moment of silence, Blaine sighed.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Would you give it to me if I asked?" Kurt tried not to laugh. It wouldn't be Blaine without the foul mouth.

"There's only one way to find out," Kurt said, unfolding his arms.

"And that would be..." Blaine urged for more. Was Blaine really that dense?

"Ask me for it," Kurt said, as if he were talking to a child. Blaine glared at him briefly, which made Kurt laugh.

"Why are you enjoying this?" Blaine asked.

"Because you make it so...enjoyable," Kurt answered.

"You're lucky you're fucking gorgeous. Especially in those coveralls. Do those slip off easily?" Blaine asked, tugging on the fabric gently. He was surprised Kurt didn't pull away.

"I guess you'll never know," Kurt teased.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?" Blaine sighed and cleared his throat.

"Fine. Kurt, may I please have your phone number?" Blaine asked in a mock polite tone. Kurt just shook his head. He didn't expect anything less. Before he could make a response, he heard the back door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt called. Just then, the telephone in the office rang, which was Kurt's cue to leave. He raced to the office before the third ring, leaving the question unanswered. Blaine gathered his composure before hopping onto his bike.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, which was rewarded with a smack on his head. "Ow!"

"I told you I would start smacking you over the head if you didn't call me Burt," Burt said. Blaine rubbed the spot on his head. Both Hummel men were so rude.

* * *

The week was going by quickly. Finn was constantly telling Kurt about more people wanting to audition for the play. Kurt actually fiddled with the idea of actually designing the costumes. Tabitha had asked repeatedly if her head was warm, so that she could be ready for another sleepover with Melissa. The day came for the auditions when Kurt arrived at the school.

He swallowed his pride, a little, and allowed Carole to pick up Tabitha from school since she had the day off. Kurt called the school and informed them that Carole would pick up Tabitha instead of him. Kurt drove to McKinley and turned off the ignition. He had gotten a message from Jeff the other day, saying how much Blaine complained about not getting Kurt's number.

It was pitiful, and almost flattering.

Kurt pulled up the message from Jeff and typed up a quick reply. He had meant to do it earlier and he hoped it wasn't too late.

**Can you text me Blaine's number? Is he working right now or is he in school? - Kurt**

He sent the message and closed the door. Finn told him they were holding the auditions in the auditorium. It made sense, the place was big enough. Once he walked into the building, he got a response from Jeff with Blaine's number. He also wrote that Blaine should be at home since he didn't have to work until later.

Kurt let out a breath as he pressed on the number, tapping one more time to make the phone call. After the third ring, he heard a small click.

"Whoever this is, I'm not buying it or paying for it," Blaine said right away. Kurt laughed.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt said into his phone.

"Kurt?"

"Tis I. I won't be able to chat long, but I wanted to give you something," Kurt said, putting his hand on one of the door-knobs.

"Really now? Do I need to be wearing something more _comfortable_?"

"Whatever gets you through the day. So, now you have my number. Don't you dare ignore me," Kurt said, hanging up the call before Blaine could respond. He knew he would probably pay for that later, but Kurt didn't care. He saved Blaine's phone number quickly. Right at that moment, Kurt got a message.

_Why did you hang up gorgeous? We could have had a very pleasurable conversation. - Blaine_

Kurt snorted. He opened the doors to the auditorium, instantly catching Finn's attention from one of the seats.

"Come on, Kurt! We're about to start!" he called.

**I have to sit through the auditions. I'm sure you can handle the pleasure part on your own. You should be used to it. - Kurt**

"I'm coming, Finn," Kurt said. He saw Mr. Schuester sitting on the other side of Finn, making the other seat available for Kurt.

"Conner is up first. He's trying out for any of the male parts," Finn stated. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_It gets lonely though. How about some company? ;) - Blaine_

"Conner has a pretty strong voice. He does have the tendency to go a little overboard, but for this musical, I think it'll do just fine," Mr. Schuester added. Kurt nodded.

**I'll be busy. Maybe I'll see you at the club. - Kurt**

"Then Sadie will be next. I'm actually really proud of her for signing up. She was really nervous about even auditioning for glee club. We let her make a video for us instead of doing a live performance. She does great in the chorus, so I'm really anxious to see her right now," Finn said.

That caught Kurt's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She does have some stage fright, but we try to help her with it," Finn answered. Kurt's phone buzzed again.

_Can you wear those jeans again? They really accentuate the perfect curves of that fine ass of yours ;) - Blaine_

Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"Are you okay? It's usually hot in here," Finn asked. Kurt quickly typed up a message.

**Good day Blaine. - Kurt**

"No. Everything is fine." Kurt put away his phone and waited for Conner to come onto the stage for the auditions to begin. Memories of performing on that stage flooded Kurt's mind. Oh, how times had changed.

* * *

**I love Jeff and Kurt's friendship. And who doesn't love inappropriate Blaine and sassy Kurt? LOL. You'll see a bit more of the original characters during the whole play. Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**I'm really glad for the responses I'm getting and got for this story. It's a delight, it really is. All of you are just awesome.**

**Song used in this chapter is My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fall Out Boy. I was kind of obsessed with that song and I couldn't help myself lol.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Thanks again to my beta, she is totally awesome! **

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 6**

* * *

"Maybe we should have video taped the auditions," Finn said, realizing that would have been a good idea. Kurt walked into the house after dropping off Tabitha at Melissa's as Finn said that. Kurt sighed and closed the door behind him.

"It would have been helpful, but we can work without it," Kurt answered.

Finn and Kurt were going meet most of Saturday to go over the auditions. Mr. Schuester suggested that since _Phantom of the Opera_ was such a vocally challenged play that the ones picked for the main characters should have a second audition. Finn and Kurt would go over the first auditions. Then Finn and Mr. Schuester would make the final decision after the second.

Kurt added that the ones picked for the second audition would sing a of the judges choosing. Kurt was impressed with a lot of the auditions, but none of them sang a song from the play or anything in that same genre. Mr. Schuester and Finn agreed.

During the last hour, Kurt and Finn went over who was on the list and who auditioned. Some people who auditioned who weren't in glee club, could be great for back-up or extras. There were a few that Kurt had actually dismissed before they even performed. It almost felt like being a judge on American Idol. There were ones that absolutely blew him away and some he wondered why they were auditioning to begin with.

"I like Sadie for Christine," Finn finally said. Kurt agreed.

Sadie was shy, but talented. She wasn't tanned or overly pale. Her audition song was "Skyfall" by Adele. She sang it beautifully and they could tell she could sing much higher than what she auditioned for. The only thing was that she only wrote down Meg as the role she was auditioning for, not Christine.

"We'll have to ask if she would be willing to audition for Christine since she didn't put that down. Dominique would make a great Carlotta."

Carlotta wasn't a huge role, but it was still a vocal one. Dominique had a pretty high voice and knew she could pull off Carlotta in a heartbeat. But she also auditioned for Christine and her voice would be good for the role too. That one would be a dilemma. Dominique was also on the Cheerios and a somewhat replica of Santana. Only she was actually nice. She auditioned with the song "Learn to be Lonely" from the _Phantom of the Opera_ movie. She made it her own, which allowed her to show off some of her higher octaves.

"So we've got two possible Christines," Finn stated.

"Maybe three. Meredith," Kurt corrected.

Meredith was the one with short curly hair. Like Sadie, she sang a song that while it was good for her voice range, it wasn't the best choice when auditioning for the lead in _Phantom of the Opera_. She sang an Alanis Morrisette song, which Kurt could respect. He wanted to give her a real opportunity, just like Sadie.

"That's going to be a difficult choice," Finn sighed.

"Glad I won't be making it." Kurt smirked while Finn gave him a playful slap on his arm.

"Fine, so we have three possible Christines. Now we need Raoul and the Phantom," Finn said. "I like Robert as the Phantom and Conner as Raoul."

"I agree, but I also like Anthony for Phantom and Sawyer for Raoul," Kurt added, somewhat sheepishly. Finn groaned.

"You're killing me!" Finn said, slouching in his chair. Kurt just shrugged.

"Who picked the play?" Kurt asked.

"I did," Finn mumbled.

"You should have known how this would turn out. You've got these great kids that willingly auditioned for this play and you will have to break a few hearts," Kurt said, patting Finn on the shoulder before going into the kitchen. Finn got up from his chair and followed behind.

"That's not at all comforting," Finn whined.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said with a smile, but his voice was condescending. Finn just sighed.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" Finn asked, suddenly.

"I was going to make lunch," Kurt answered.

"Let's go get lunch then. We can talk more later. I just wanna get out of here for a bit," Finn said. "Plus, when was the last time you and I sat down and ate together?"

"Just a few days ago when you came over for dinner," Kurt answered.

"Besides that. I mean actually going out," Finn said, trying so hard to make a point and get Kurt out of the house to get food. Kurt laughed a little.

"It sounds like you're asking me out on a date," Kurt joked. Finn chuckled.

"Yeah. A bro date," Finn said. "Now come on! I'm really hungry!"

* * *

Kurt was just finishing up his sandwich when he received a message on his phone. Finn was downing his second serving of soda and a bag of chips. Kurt looked the screen, knowing who the message was from before he even tapped the icon.

**Please tell me I will see that fine ass of yours tonight at the club. - Blaine**

Kurt rolled his eyes as he typed his response.

_Finn and I are talking about the auditions so it's highly unlikely. Sorry to disappoint. - Kurt_

"Who you texting?" Finn asked. Kurt put his phone on the table.

"This guy, Blaine," Kurt answered. Finn swallowed before he spoke.

"Anderson? Leather jacket? Motorcycle? Mouth worse than Noah Puckerman's?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed.

"That's the one," Kurt answered.

"Cool. How is he? I haven't seen him in a while," Finn said. Before Kurt could question Finn's relationship with Blaine, his phone buzzed again.

**Tell Finn I said hey and that he needs to come to the club too. It's perfect you both can come and I can admire the beauty that is you...and your ass. - Blaine**

"How do you know Blaine?" Kurt asked, without replying.

"When he was working with Burt, we talked a few times. I haven't been to the club or bar, whatever it is he works at yet. We should go tonight!" Finn said, suddenly excited.

Great.

"What about the play?" Kurt asked.

"We'll still talk more about it before tonight. Come on! Tabitha is at her sleepover. This is perfect for us to hang out." Kurt smiled fondly. Going to the club wasn't a bad idea. He liked it there, even if there was just _one_ main reason for going.

"I suppose," Kurt said, picking up his phone.

"Awesome! How often does Blaine text you?" Finn asked, curiously. Kurt typed up his reply before he answered Finn.

_It's your lucky night. Finn and I will be there tonight. - Kurt_

"He's only had my number for a couple of days but he's a bit of a texting whore," Kurt joked. Finn smirked.

"You like him?" Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"He's my friend," he answered, lamely.

"You know what I mean. You gonna date him?"

"No...I...we're not talking about this," Kurt mumbled. His phone buzzed again. Finn managed to grab the phone before Kurt could get to it. "Finn! Give that back!"

Finn pulled the phone away from Kurt's reach.

"You weren't lying when you said he was a texting whore. No wonder you blushed so much today," Finn teased.

**Yay! Jeff is excited too. Any chance seeing you is a pleasure. - Blaine**

"Finn Hudson, you will suffer if you don't give me back my phone," Kurt threatened. Finn kept going through the messages from Blaine.

**I just watched Dirty Dancing. We could definitely do it hotter ;) - Blaine**

**How the hell do you wear those jeans anyway? You paint them on and I will prove it one day. - Blaine**

**Grab somebody sexy and tell them hey. Hey sexy ;) - Blaine**

Finn couldn't help but laugh when Kurt finally snatched his phone away.

"I hate you sometimes," Kurt said.

"No, you don't." He was right, sort of.

* * *

After a nice lunch, a long discussion about who was to have a second audition for the Phantom and Raoul, and being conned into helping clean the house with promise of cookies from Carole, Finn and Kurt left in the evening for Warblers. Finn was excited. Not only was he going to Warblers for the first time, but also he was actually going to spend some time with his brother.

Finn could understand Kurt being hesitant about going out even for a few hours. Finn missed his brother. He was sad, but at the same time happy when Kurt said he and Tabitha were moving back to Lima. Finn didn't know the whole story about what happened between Kurt and Troy. He didn't know Troy all that well, but from the few times they met, Finn always had an uncomfortable feeling about him. Kurt deserved better.

"Do they let other people sing?" Finn asked when Kurt pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't completely crowded, but they made it just in time before it got that way.

"I don't know, Finn. I never asked or tried," Kurt answered, getting out of the driver's seat.

"We should. You still sing really well," Finn stated. "Singing used to be really fun for you."

"I don't sing anymore, Finn," Kurt said, walking up to the main entrance.

"I think you do, but you just won't," Finn challenged. Kurt groaned and decided not to comment or answer. Both of them showed their ID before stepping into the loud noise. Finn's eyes widened.

"This is so cool!" Finn said. Kurt saw Blaine, Jeff, Nick and a few of the other guys climbing up onto the bar. They were about to perform. Kurt pulled Finn away from the bar to get a better view. Music started to blast. Blaine and the other guys on the bar started stomping their feet and clapping to a specific beat.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

Blaine took the main lead, his eyes looking briefly at Kurt and smiling.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

Jeff and Nick sang the backups parts as well as a few other guys Kurt hadn't formally met. Finn was lip-syncing to the song. The other people in the club were dancing and singing along with Blaine. Kurt's eyes never left Blaine the whole song.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
Light 'em up, up, up  
I'm on fire_

Kurt's eyes drifted to the seated customers. Servers were singing along with the melody. They had put tiny glasses on the table and poured some kind of liquid in them. Right as the Warblers sang the chorus, the glasses filled with tiny flames. Finn was as amazed as a four-year-old boy at a carnival. Nick, Jeff and Blaine had a solid, yet suitable routine. Jeff took Blaine's place, still keeping up with the routine, adding his own moves here and there.

_Writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just died  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

Jeff looked in Kurt's direction and quickly waved.

_A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_Light 'em up, up, up_  
_I'm on fire_

"That is so cool!" Finn yelled. Kurt couldn't hear him for obvious reasons. Spotlights shined in different areas of the bar, creating more effect. Watching Blaine and everybody else on the bar perform like that really took Kurt back to when he loved performing. What had made him stop singing for so long?

The song faded and the crowd roared their applause. Blaine hopped off the bar with Jeff and Nick following behind him. Finn rushed over to the bar, holding out his hand to Blaine for a high five. Blaine laughed and slapped Finn's hand.

"About damn time you came to the place," Blaine said. Kurt followed behind Finn, taking an empty seat as soon as it was available.

"That was so awesome!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt just shook his head, but he smiled fondly at his stepbrother.

"Bestie! You came!" Jeff yelled. Kurt laughed.

"I did. Have you and Finn met?" Kurt asked. Jeff looked at the other guy sitting next to Kurt.

"We have not," Jeff said, handing his hand out to Finn. "Jeffrey Sterling. Part owner of the club. Kurt's number one bestie. Top annoyance on Blaine's list, and also, awesome boyfriend to one Nick Duval."

Finn chuckled as he took Jeff's hand gladly.

"Finn Hudson. Glee teacher at McKinley High. Stepbrother to Kurt Hummel. Also top annoyance on his list. Singer but not dancer." Both Kurt and Blaine shook their heads.

"I like him," Jeff declared, pulling his hand away.

"Hey, gorgeous," Blaine said, leaning forward to Kurt.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt responded. Finn pointed at Kurt.

"There he goes again. You are blushing." Kurt really hated Finn right now. Blaine had a knowing smirk on his face. Then Jeff spoke.

"Oh! You should see Blaine when he's actually sending those texts. I think his face is just as red. It's so cute and embarrassing," Jeff teased. Blaine really hated Jeff now.

"Don't you and Nick have a fuck time?" Blaine blurted, not caring if any of the customers heard him. They should be used to Blaine's potty mouth by now. Jeff wasn't phased one bit.

"Not for another," Jeff checks his phone, "hour and a half. We really should get to work before Wes comes and yells at us." Jeff had a point, unfortunately. Jeff walked off to help Nick with a large party while Blaine turned back to Kurt and Finn.

"You going to stick around?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"He's designated driver!" Finn declared. Kurt glared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? It's the weekend. We got the second auditions worked out and Tabitha is at a sleepover. It's our bro date," Finn said, a little too excitedly. Blaine smirked.

"Bro date?" Kurt turned his glare to Blaine.

"What's good to eat here?" Finn asked. Kurt just rolled his eyes as Blaine handed both of them menus. He couldn't be mad at Finn though. He was excited to spend time with Kurt, and Kurt got to see Blaine.

* * *

Within the hour, Finn had consumed two beers and was talking nonstop. At least Kurt hadn't had to shut him up when he started talking about how Kurt was in high school. No matter how much Blaine tried to pry the info out of him. Finn talked a bit about the play and suggested that Blaine and the other guys come by the school one day.

Finn didn't mention, yet, that Kurt could sing.

Before Kurt knew it, Finn had his eye on some red head and gathered enough courage to ask her to dance. Things were fine, so long as Finn wasn't wandering off outside. Kurt had forgotten just how entertaining drunk Finn was.

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine the last few minutes. He found himself looking around for the man. Nick walked up to Kurt from behind the bar and leaned forward.

"Are you looking for someone?" Nick asked. Kurt flushed a little.

"Just wondering where Blaine ran off to. I don't see him trying to get embarrassing stories out of Finn," Kurt joked. Nick laughed a little.

"Give it time," he said. "And Blaine is outside taking a break. If you want, you can go around the building and meet him there. I'm sure he wouldn't mind _your_ company."

Kurt gave a half smirk with an eye roll before he hopped off the seat.

"Make sure Finn doesn't hurt himself," Kurt said.

"I won't let him out of my sight," Nick promised. Kurt looked at his stepbrother before leaving the building and walking around like Nick instructed. The parking lot was packed. People were coming and going. Kurt managed to walk around the building to see Blaine leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. Kurt walked slowly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"That's going to kill you, you know," Kurt said. Blaine let out the smoke, turning his head toward Kurt. He had the cigarette, already half smoked in between his fingers.

"You know...I've heard that before. I think Nick said it every day since the day we met," Blaine answered. Kurt shrugged. "This is the first one I've had all week actually. I'm trying to _attempt_ to quit."

"How come?" Kurt asked, curiously. Blaine took another puff of his cigarette before tossing it onto the ground, smashing it with his foot.

"It's not appealing to _some_ people," Blaine answered, simply.

"Oh," was all Kurt responded with.

"Having fun on your _bro date_?" Blaine teased. Kurt let out a breath, leaning against the wall next to Blaine.

"As odd as this sounds, I am. I kind of owe him. I haven't really spent a lot of time with him since I moved back to Ohio," Kurt answered.

"Intentionally?" Blaine asked.

"Not all the time," Kurt confessed. Blaine just nodded.

"Well, Finn's a unique individual, but he's always forgiving," Blaine said. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"How did the two of you meet?" Kurt asked.

"I was still working with Burt a few years back. Finn came to visit one day. We started talking about glee club randomly and just hit it off. He does say some interesting things," Blaine answered. Kurt laughed a little.

"You should have met him when he was still in high school. It took him all of sophomore year to realize that we had a library and you could take books out and bring them back."

"Wait? Schools have libraries? I'll be damned!" Blaine said in mock shock. Kurt chuckled.

"So tell me, gorgeous..." Blaine started. The back door flew open to find Jeff peeking his head out.

"Bestie? You might want to take Finn home. He's getting handsy and keeps singing random Journey songs," Jeff said. Blaine groaned along with Kurt.

"Great. It's going to be fun getting him home," Kurt mumbled. Jeff closed the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone again. "I should go."

"Want any help with him?" Blaine asked, leading him to the door. The two men walked through the back of the bar, quickly before Wes saw that there were non-staff members lurking through the back. When they came to the front, they found Finn hanging on the red-headed woman he danced with. Kurt just shook his head.

"I think I can coax him out of here. Got any string?" Kurt asked, somewhat jokingly. Finn saw Kurt and waved.

"Kurt! Remember when we used to sing Journey!" Finn yelled.

"Yes, Finn. I remember. Let's get home so you can go to bed," Kurt spoke as if he were talking to a child.

"You sing?" Jeff asked from behind the bar.

"No," Kurt answered right away.

"He's totally lying! He's like an awesome singer. Countertenor I think," Finn said. Kurt wasn't going to give Finn any water when they got home. He had to be sure to set his alarm clock at the its loudest.

"Countertenor? Is that true?" Nick asked, joining Jeff.

"Not anymore," Kurt almost snapped. "Finn, shut up and let's get you home." Blaine walked with Kurt, helping him escort Finn out of the club.

"Where's the car?" Blaine asked.

"Right around here. I can get him though," Kurt answered.

"Blaine, you and Kurt should sing together. It would be so awesome," Finn remarked. Kurt dragged Finn over to the car, through the people getting into the club and the ones trying to leave. They finally made it over to the car where Kurt unlocked the back door and watched Finn crawl in and fall on his stomach.

"He's only had two beers," Kurt said, closing the back door. Blaine just laughed.

"Lightweight, too funny," Blaine said. "So you sing?" Kurt turned to Blaine.

"I don't sing anymore. Finn is just being stupid," Kurt said in a low voice.

"That's a shame. You don't hear a true countertenor anymore. I bet you sound beautiful," Blaine said, taking a step forward to Kurt.

"Nobody ever complimented my singing," Kurt stated, opening the driver's side door.

"People are stupid," Blaine commented. That was for damn sure.

"I'll see you later, Blaine," Kurt said.

"I'll text you, gorgeous. I wanna hear you sing one day, even if it's just one time," Blaine remarked. Kurt just shook his head as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Finn was in the back, mumbling about some song he and Rachel did back in high school. The guy was going to have one nasty hangover tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt pulled up in front of Sarah and Melissa's house. After an interesting night at the club, Kurt took Finn home, made sure he got into bed in one piece, and put a big glass of water on his nightstand before he left. He probably should have stayed a bit longer, but he had a daughter to pick up the next morning. Kurt walked up to the front door and pressed the doorbell button once.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He heard Tabitha on the other side of the door. He laughed lightly as he heard Sarah call for Tabitha to ask who it is first. "Who is it? Is it Daddy?"

"It's Daddy, baby girl," Kurt answered. He heard Sarah come to the door to unlock it for Tabitha before she opened the door. Tabitha was fully dressed in her pink dress and her hair pulled back in a braid.

"Hi, Daddy!" Tabitha said, excitedly before holding her arms out for a hug. Kurt bent down and engulfed his daughter in a tight hug.

"Did you have a good time?" Kurt asked after releasing her.

"It was really fun! We had ice cream and watched Disney movies!" Tabitha answered, happily.

"Well, that does sound like fun. Do you have your bag packed?" Kurt asked. Tabitha nodded her head as she ran up the stairs with Melissa.

"She was a doll the whole time," Sarah said, proudly.

"I'm glad she actually got to have a sleepover this time," Kurt responded.

"So, what did you do on your night off? Anything _fun_?" Sarah hinted. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"A night out with my stupid stepbrother," Kurt answered. Sarah smiled a little.

"What? Not Blaine?" Sarah asked, innocently.

"We went to the club so...yes Blaine was there too," Kurt said with a slight flush that crept up on his cheeks. Sarah smirked.

"That is too cute. Find me a date and we can double," Sarah nudged. Before Kurt could respond, Tabitha and Melissa came down the stairs.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" Tabitha said, holding onto her bag.

"Let's get you home. Did you say thank you to Ms. Collins for letting you sleep over?" Kurt asked, taking Tabitha's bag. The little girl shook her head and turned to Sarah.

"Thank you for letting me sleep over and have ice cream," Tabitha said, sweetly.

"You are most welcome! Any time!" Sarah said. Melissa walked up to her mother's side.

"See you in kindygarten tomorrow," Melissa said as Tabitha and Kurt left the house. Tabitha waved to her friend while her daddy helped her into the car.

* * *

Kurt set up Tabitha's crayons and coloring books on the coffee table with Toy Story playing on the television. Carole was sitting on the couch watching the movie while Burt had fallen asleep in his chair. Carole got a call from Finn and had asked Kurt if anything was wrong with him. Kurt just smiled and said he'll be all right.

Kurt grabbed a book to read while Carole and Tabitha were enjoying the movie. He was a few pages in when his phone started buzzing. He figured it was from Finn. The message was from Blaine.

_Tell Finn that having some buttery pancakes and greasy bacon and sausage will cure that hangover lol. - Blaine_

Kurt chuckled.

**That's just mean. I'll be sure to tell him. - Kurt**

_When do I get to hear you sing? - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes. He set his book aside, feeling the conversation was going to be longer than anticipated.

**Never. - Kurt**

_I can make you sing ;) - Blaine_

Kurt rolled his eyes again.

**Too bad you'll never get the chance :P – Kurt**

_Never say never gorgeous. How are you? - Blaine_

"Daddy? Can I be _Enchanted_ for Halloween?" Tabitha asked. Kurt looked away from his phone and smiled.

"You mean Giselle?" Kurt asked.

"Gi-Gi," Tabitha tried to say.

"Gi-selle," Kurt pronounced.

"Giselle?" Tabitha said.

"Good girl. And yes, I'll see if I can find a costume. Do you want the pink dress or the blue one?" Kurt asked, knowing the little girl will know what one he's talking about.

"The blue one," Tabitha answered.

"I'll see what I can find, baby girl," Kurt said. Tabitha smiled as she went back to her coloring.

**I'm fine. Tabitha is coloring while Toy Story is playing in the background. She wants to be Giselle for Halloween. - Kurt**

_That's good and adorable. What are you going as? - Blaine_

Kurt hadn't dressed up for Halloween since high school.

**Me. Myself. And I. - Kurt**

_I'll go as Dean Winchester if you'll be my Castiel ;) - Blaine_

Kurt clapped his mouth.

**What? Not Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? - Kurt**

_I love the way you think! Is it a date?! - Blaine_

Kurt sighed. Carole looked over at him.

"Is that Blaine?" she asked, with a knowing smirk. Burt made some sort of noise but his eyes never opened.

"Possibly," Kurt muttered. Carole just smiled and looked back at the movie.

**I was joking. I'm not dressing up. - Kurt**

"Daddy! What are you going to be?" Tabitha asked.

Not her too, Kurt thought.

"I don't think Daddy will dress up, baby girl," Kurt answered. Tabitha frowned.

"Why not?" Kurt hated it when she frowned. Carole turned back to Kurt.

"Yes, why not?" Kurt felt like he was being ganged up on now.

"Why don't we just wait and see when Halloween is here?" Kurt suggested, gently. Tabitha nodded, accepting the answer for now. Kurt let out a breath.

_I bet that's a kink of yours. You like role-playing? I will more than happily oblige. - Blaine_

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. A smile crept up onto his face. Good thing Halloween was only a month away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX**

* * *

**This chapter isn't that long but it's full of cuteness. I even have a small plan for Finn :) Sorry Finchel people, Finn and Rachel are not going to be a couple in this chapter. Rachel will not even make an appearance in this story. A big thank you to my beta once again!**

* * *

**.: Second Chances :.  
Chapter 7**

* * *

The weather in Lima grew cooler. The leaves were different colors, which meant Kurt's dad was doing more yard work. Kurt would occasionally help. Of course, sometimes the yard would take longer when Tabitha kept jumping in the large pile of leaves. As cute as it was, Kurt finally had to be firm with her and tell her to stop.

If it wasn't yard work, it was the fact that Finn and Mr. Schuester had picked the final cast _Phantom of the Opera._ After the cast was final, Finn immediately asked Kurt to be in charge of costumes. It had been quite some time since Kurt messed with a sewing machine or designed any clothing. After a lot of convincing, on Finn's part, Kurt agreed.

Autumn had arrived, which meant that Halloween was around the corner. Kurt tried going to different stores to look for the costume Tabitha wanted. They had nearly every princess and Disney character, but no Giselle.

Kurt pulled into the driveway with a few bags. He had run a few errands for Carole while she prepared dinner and watched Tabitha. He walked into the house. Tabitha was coloring at the kitchen table while Carole was reading through her cookbook. Burt was sitting on the couch watching some kind of game. Kurt closed the door behind him.

"Need help, kid?" Burt asked, getting up from the couch.

"I got it," Kurt answered. "Tabitha? I'm so sorry, sweetie but I could not find a Giselle costume." Tabitha looked up from her coloring book.

Her friend Melissa was going as Ariel and Tabitha wanted to go as Giselle. Her class had the room decorated with Halloween pictures. Everyday she came home from kindergarten, she had a Halloween sticker of some sort on her hand or book bag.

"None?" Tabitha asked, hopeful.

"None. But, don't you worry," Kurt said, setting the bags on the table. He dug into one of them and pulled out a do-it-yourself sewing packet. Tabitha immediately recognized a little girl on there wearing the Giselle costume she wanted. "Daddy is going to make you one."

Tabitha smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. I promise it'll be ready when it's time to go trick or treating," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yay!"

"Oh, Kurt! I found my sewing machine. I set it up in your room," Carole said from the kitchen.

"Thank you, mom! Tabitha, I just need to measure you before I start on your costume," Kurt said.

"You going to be able to make that costume and the costumes for the school?" Burt asked.

"The play is months away. I can certainly get this done before Halloween," Kurt said, as if that was an obvious answer. Burt laughed. That was definitely his son.

"Can I have ice cream?" Tabitha asked.

"Maybe after dinner," Kurt answered. "Let's get you measured before it's ready." Tabitha nodded as she followed her dad up the stairs.

* * *

After dinner and a small dessert, Kurt helped Tabitha get ready for bed. He read her a bedtime story. Actually, he read her two until she fell asleep with her stuffed horse. Carole and Burt were still up watching television, giving Kurt the chance to have some quiet time to himself in his room. He closed his door before walking over to the sewing machine Carole had set up for him.

It had been a little while, but once he turned the machine on, it was like he had just used it yesterday. He grabbed the paper with Tabitha's measurements. He was sure he could get the costume done in a few days. While he was reading the instructions, his phone buzzed. He picked it up realizing Blaine was calling him.

He smiled and accepted the call.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello, gorgeous. I had a gut feeling you would be up," Blaine said. Kurt laughed a little.

"And you knew I would be near my phone?" Kurt challenged.

"When is anybody _not_ near their phones?" Good point, Kurt thought. "What are you up to?"

"I am in the process of making Tabitha's Halloween costume. She is going as Giselle," Kurt answered, pulling out the fabric.

"Enchanted?"

"The very one."

"That's sweet, you making her a costume. Have you thought about what you're going to wear? My offer still stands," Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You do know that Dean and Castiel are not a couple..."

"Denial," Blaine said, simply.

"Don't you have class tomorrow? Shouldn't you be doing homework or sleeping?" Kurt asked.

"I should, but I do have a real reason for the phone call. Other than to hear your beautiful voice." Kurt didn't attempt to hide his smile. He was in his room after all.

"What is it?"

"Sarah has to work on Halloween and she won't be home in time to actually take Melissa out trick-or-treating. I happen to have that day off and my last class ends in the afternoon, so she asked if I could take her. I was wondering if you and Tabitha wanted to join us."

Kurt thought for a moment.

"I think she would like that," Kurt answered, putting aside the fabric.

"And you?" Blaine asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you think you can stand going trick-or-treating with me?" Blaine teased. Kurt let out a few breathy chuckles.

"It's the girls going trick or treating, not us."

"I'll have Melissa carry two bags. One for me and maybe half for her," Blaine joked.

"Goof," Kurt said.

"You love me, though," Blaine stated.

"I need to start on this costume and I'm pretty sure you have things to do before you go to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow," Kurt promised.

"It's a date. Goodnight, gorgeous," Blaine said.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

It was a few days before Halloween when Kurt made a trip to McKinley for the first play rehearsal. He walked into the auditorium where everybody, including Finn and Mr. Schuester, was waiting. He had a measuring tape in his pocket, as well as a small notebook and pen.

The first day was mainly going to be going over the details of the rehearsal and the dates of everything. It was also Kurt's chance to do measurements. He was glad he got Tabitha's costume done before he fully committed to making the costumes for the play.

Finn filled him in on who was chosen for what character in the play. He knew that it must have been a difficult decision, but he thought the choices were perfect.

Sadie was going to play Christine.

Dominique as Carlotta.

Meredith as Meg.

Anthony as Raoul.

Robert as The Phantom.

He knew there were other glee club members with other parts in the play. Some other non-glee students were extras or had small speaking parts. They were all sitting on the stage, conversing with each other when Mr. Schuester called everybody's attention.

"Kurt's here. Let's get this started," he called. Finn smiled as Kurt joined the two men along side the stage. Finn spoke next.

"Today won't be long. We're just going to go over what's to be expected for each rehearsal and how important it is for everybody to attend. After that, Kurt is going to take measurements so he can get to work on the costumes. If you can't be at a rehearsal, talk to me and Mr. Schue. It's important you do show up, especially the leading actors."

After Finn gave the _important that you're here_ speech, both he and Mr. Schue went over how rehearsals were going to go and what day was going to be play rehearsal or song rehearsal. Tina was going to help with the girl's vocals while Finn was going to help the guys.

They took a few questions before Kurt started with the measurements. Everybody seemed like they really wanted to be there and no one looked bored.

"Great! Now that's settled, Kurt will call in one person at a time. And after he's done with you, you are free to leave. Finn has the schedules printed out, so be sure to take one before you leave," Mr. Schue instructed.

Kurt called Sadie first, since she was going to be the main star. He took out his measuring tape from his pocket and put his notebook and pen down on the floor.

"Congratulations on getting the part of Christine," Kurt said, sweetly. Sadie offered a smile.

"Thank you. I was not expecting to get the part. Or them asking me to audition for her part. I still have problems performing in front of people," Sadie admitted. Kurt and Sadie were on the other side of the stage. Everybody else had scattered.

"Raise your arms," Kurt instructed. Sadie complied. "If it makes your feel better, I went through a phase where I had a bit of stage fright." Sadie looked at Kurt.

"Really? Mr. Hudson always talks about your singing. He says you were one of the best ones," Sadie said. Kurt smiled. Kurt wrapped the tape measure around her waist and wrote down the measurement. He laughed a little.

"What?"

"It's just weird hearing Finn being called Mr. Hudson," Kurt admitted. Sadie just smiled, not really understanding Kurt's point. "Anyway, nobody knows about this, not even Finn. So you can't tell anybody."

Sadie smiled, anxious to hear the story.

"The day I auditioned for glee club, I was a nervous wreck. I sang "Mr. Cellophane." I sort of stood like I belonged and sang like it was my song, but on the inside, my heart was racing and I thought I would sweat and stain my outfit. The more I sang along with the other kids in the group, the more comfortable I got singing by myself when I was given the chance," Kurt explained. He finished the last measurement and pulled the tape away.

"Really?"

"Tina will work with you. You couldn't ask for a better person to help you with such an important part. You earned this. Finn...well Mr. Hudson and Mr. Schue knew you could do this. You just have to know _you _can do it too. As cliché as that sounds," Kurt said, standing up on his feet.

"Thanks Kurt...I mean Mr..."

"Kurt is fine. You're free to go. I'll see you later," Kurt said with a smile. Sadie returned the smile and walked away. Kurt called for Robert.

Robert was wearing his letterman jacket. He wasn't overly built. He had light hair and what looked like dark green eyes when he got closer to Kurt.

"Hi Mr..." Kurt held up his hand.

"Kurt is fine. Lift up your arms for me," Kurt requested. Robert nodded as he removed his jacket and held up his arms. Kurt noted that the boy's cheeks were slightly flushed.

"So...is it weird?" Robert asked, slightly nervous. Kurt looked at Robert.

"I'm sorry?"

"Being back at McKinley, I meant! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"It's all right. And to answer your question, it is a little. A lot of memories here," Kurt said, writing down Robert's measurements.

"Oh. Good or bad?" Robert asked. Kurt moved the tape.

"A mixture of both. You like playing football?"

"Yeah. It's great. I have awesome friends. Sometimes they tease me for being in glee club, but who cares? It's what I like," Robert said, proudly. Kurt admired that.

"That's good to hear. When I was in school, I was shoved against lockers." Kurt had no idea why he just said that. Robert froze.

"Really? That's horrible. I'm sorry you went through that. I punched a guy for doing that to one of my friends. I almost got in trouble for it, but I didn't." Kurt got to his feet and smiled.

"I'm glad things have changed around here." Robert flushed again and put his arms down.

"I'll...I'll see you at rehearsals, Kurt. Thanks," Robert said and waved before grabbing his jacket and walking hurriedly away.

Kurt was baffled, to say the least. He just shook his head and called Anthony over.

* * *

Halloween night. Three times the door bell rang. Carole answered it and gave the trick-or-treaters candy from the round orange bowl. Kurt smiled as he watched Tabitha come down the stairs in her Giselle costume. He had fixed her hair the best he could to look like the character, but Tabitha loved it. Carole closed the door and looked at her granddaughter.

"Well, don't you look all beautiful, Giselle." Tabitha laughed at Carole.

"I'm still me, Grandma. Are you going trick-or-treating with us?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I'm going to stay here and give the other children candy. Your grandpa is going to help," Carole answered.

"Grandpa can't have any candy," Tabitha said with a stern voice. Burt groaned.

"Does that mean you won't share yours with me?" Burt asked in a pitiful voice.

"Daddy and Grandma said no," Tabitha answered.

"That's a good girl," Kurt said, putting aside his sketch-pad.

He had worked on a few sketches for the costumes. He could purchase most of what he came up with from a simple fabric store. Fortunately, the school budget wasn't too tight. Burt was right though. Kurt needed to build up his portfolio. While this wasn't exactly a professional job, it was still designing and he could definitely use it as a starter.

In a few minutes, at least according to Kurt's phone, Blaine should be by with Melissa so they could go trick-or-treating. The doorbell rang again. Nobody said trick-or-treat so Kurt opened the door, expecting to see Blaine and Melissa as Ariel. Instead, he found Finn.

"Trick-or-treat!" he said loudly. Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his goofy step-brother.

"Come on in, Finn." Finn smiled and walked into the house.

"Uncle Finn!" Tabitha said happily, running to him. Finn smiled and welcomed the hug.

"Hey, Tabitha! Are you all ready to get lots of candy?" Finn asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Yes! Melissa and Blaine are going too!" Finn smiled.

"That sounds like fun." Carole heard Finn's voice and came into the living room.

"Hey, Finn. I still have some dinner left," Carole offered.

"I'm all right. I just came over because...the idea of watching horror movies alone in my apartment on Halloween is...well terrifying." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"They have an _Amityville Horror _marathon going," Burt offered.

"Cool." Finn didn't seem that excited, but he took the opportunity. The doorbell rang again. Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine and little Ariel.

"Trick-or-treat!" Both Blaine and Melissa said. Kurt chuckled. Melissa had her hair down and was wearing a cute Ariel costume. Blaine wasn't in a costume, which kind of disappointed Kurt.

"Melissa! Blaine!" Tabitha said, running to them.

"Well aren't you a beautiful Giselle. Are we ready to go trick-or-treating?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" Both girls yelled.

"All right. Let me grab my sweater," Kurt said. Blaine and Melissa walked into the house and closed the door behind them. Finn smiled at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," Finn greeted.

"Hey there, Finn. You going to join us?" Blaine asked. Kurt had his sweater. He stood beside Blaine, waiting for Finn to answer.

"Oh. No. I was just going to hang out here. I did the last few years," Finn answered. Kurt knew what he was about to do was sneaky, but he kind of felt bad for his brother.

"Tabitha?" Kurt called.

"Yes, Daddy?" Tabitha answered.

"How would you feel about Uncle Finn joining us for trick-or-treating?" Kurt asked. Tabitha's eyes widened.

"Really? Uncle Finn, will you come?" Tabitha asked, tugging on Finn's arm. Finn looked at Kurt. Blaine stayed silent, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't..."

"Please?" Tabitha asked, pitifully.

"You're going to deny that adorable face, Finn?" Burt teased. Carole gave him a playful pat on the shoulder as she sat down beside him.

"No. I'll go," Finn said with a smile. Tabitha jumped in excitement.

"Yay! We need to get you a bag. You have to get candy, too!" Tabitha said.

"Kurt and Blaine need bags too!" Melissa added.

"Yeah, can we have bags, too?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt who just shook his head.

* * *

Once Kurt, Blaine, and Finn left the house with Tabitha and Melissa, it was like Kurt and Blaine were the adults staying behind while Finn and the girls ran up to the doors to get candy. Kurt smiled at the way Finn was with Tabitha and Melissa. He knocked on the door for them and stepped back to let them say _trick-or-treat_. Kurt and Blaine stayed at the end of the sidewalk until they came from the door and went to the next house.

"You did a really nice job with Tabitha's costume. I can't wait to see your magic with the play costumes," Blaine commented.

"You're going to see the play?" Kurt asked.

"And miss a chance to see a performance of _Phantom of the Opera_? I think not," Blaine said, dramatically. Kurt laughed.

"I half-expected to see you in a costume," Kurt admitted.

"I almost came as Harry Potter. I have the glasses and wand." Kurt looked at him oddly. "What? You don't see me as a secret Harry Potter nerd?"

"Secret? No, not really." Blaine smirked.

"I thought you liked role playing," Blaine said in a low voice. Kurt smiled as he looked to make sure he could still see Finn with the girls. Melissa was holding onto Finn's hand while Tabitha practically dragged him to the next house.

"I guess it depends on the play," Kurt hinted. He could play this game, too.

"Really now? You have a secret fantasy?" Blaine hinted back.

"Maybe," Kurt answered.

"Daddy! Blaine!" Tabitha called. Both men looked forward and sped up their walking.

"We're coming, baby girl. And don't pull on Uncle Finn too hard," Kurt answered.

"Sorry!" Tabitha said. Finn patted the girl on the head as he walked with the two girls to a house where there was a bowl of candy on a chair. Finn reached into the bowl and yelped when a hand flew out and slammed over the candy. Both girls screamed.

Blaine laughed at their reactions as they took the candy anyway and ran quickly. Kurt laughed with him.

"Daddy! The hand almost took Uncle Finn!" Tabitha yelled, running up to Kurt.

"I saw that. You should give Uncle Finn a kiss to make him feel better," Kurt suggested.

"Okay!" Tabitha ran to her Uncle Finn. He bent down and she kissed him on the cheek. Melissa did too, which surprised Finn, but he smiled anyway.

"Let's go get more candy!" Finn said, excitedly. Kurt smiled warmly. Blaine gave him a nudge.

"It's sweet how close you two are," Blaine commented.

"I love the big lug," Kurt said.

"My brother and I are really close. It kind of sucks sometimes that he's in New York," Blaine confessed.

"You have an older or younger brother?" Kurt asked.

"An older brother. He moved to New York for a job and that's where he met his girlfriend, Clarissa. They have a baby together. My first niece, Zoey. I'm waiting for the day my brother finally asks her to marry him," Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"That's cute." Blaine dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He flipped over to a picture and showed it to Kurt.

"That's my brother. Cooper with Clarissa and Zoey. She's Tabitha's age now." Kurt looked at the picture. He saw Cooper, who was actually quite handsome. Clarissa had dirty blonde hair and Zoey was the spitting image of her mother, but had her father's eyes.

"Adorable," Kurt complimented. Blaine smiled as he put away his wallet.

"When they come to visit again, I'll introduce you."

"Kurt! You gotta see this! It's a haunted house!" Finn yelled.

"Oh boy," Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled as he put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"I'll protect you," he said into Kurt's ear. Kurt shook his head, but didn't pull away from Blaine's grasp.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but it was really just a couple of hours, Kurt and Blaine finally made it to the house with Finn and the girls running in first. Kurt closed the door behind Blaine. Carole and Burt were still on the couch, watching some sort of horror movie.

"How'd it go?" Burt asked.

"It went great!" Finn said. The girls put their bags on the kitchen table and sat in a chair.

"Okay. You two can only have two pieces tonight," Kurt said with a firm voice. Both girls nodded.

"Just two?" Finn asked, pitifully.

"For tonight," Kurt answered. He dug into Tabitha's bag and grabbed two for her. Then he reached into Melissa's bag and did the same for her. Blaine was looking at his phone briefly before he walked up to the table.

"Sarah just got off her shift. I told her she can come here to pick Melissa up since it was on the way," Blaine said.

"That's fine," Kurt answered.

"Well, now that you guys are back, we are going to bed," Carole said, getting up with Burt. Kurt said goodnight to his parents with a kiss on the cheek for Carole. They kissed Tabitha on the head before heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

The girls were busy eating their candy when Finn came into the kitchen with Blaine and Kurt. Finn went through the fridge while Finn put away Tabitha's bag of candy. He suddenly remembered something he had wanted to ask Finn.

"Finn, I have a question," Kurt started. Finn grabbed a carton of juice and closed the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Is Robert gay?" Kurt asked.

Kurt never assumed, but there were a couple interactions with Robert that made him question. At rehearsals, Robert would sometimes look his direction and blush. He definitely got that feeling from Robert.

"Yeah. He's open about it, too. Why?" Finn asked as if it was no big deal. Blaine looked over at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"Just asking. I think I'm making him nervous or something," Kurt admitted. Finn had a goofy smile.

"Aww, does he have a crush on you?" Kurt's cheeks flushed a little.

"Do I have competition?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think so..." Kurt answered, neither to Blaine or Finn in particular.

"He never got nervous around me," Finn said. "Am I not worth being nervous around? I'm cute!" Kurt rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang, for which Kurt was thankful.

"Go get the door, Finn," Kurt instructed. Finn sighed as he put the carton on the counter and ran to the door.

"Seriously. Do I have competition?" Blaine asked again. Kurt just shook his head. He was extremely thankful to hear Melissa's voice.

"That's Mommy!" Melissa said. Finn opened the door and saw a woman with the same color hair as Melissa, smiling at him.

"Hi. I'm Sarah," she introduced. Finn stood completely still. Sarah held her hand out, waiting for Finn to accept it. His mouth was gaped open.

"Hi...Hi. I'm...Finn. I'm Finn," he said with a stutter. Sarah smiled warmly when Finn took a hold of her hand. Kurt and Blaine had walked out of the kitchen as Finn took a little while to let Sarah into the house. Melissa finished her candy and ran to the front door.

"Hello, Finn. It's so nice to put a face with the name," Sarah said. "May I come in?"

"Oh! Yes. Yes! Come in!" Finn said, quickly getting out of Sarah's way. She let out a chuckle, patting Finn on the shoulder.

"Aren't you cute. Hello, Melissa! Did you have a good time?" Sarah asked, kneeling down to her little mermaid.

"I did! Finn took us trick-or-treating! He almost got his hand taken away by a candy bowl!" Melissa said. Finn's cheeks flushed.

"I...I knew it was fake." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. Finn was acting like a nervous school-boy. Sarah laughed as she stood up on her feet.

"Well, it sounds like you all had a great time, but we do have to get home," Sarah said to her daughter.

"Okay," Melissa said, going to the table and grabbing her bag of candy.

"Did you thank Kurt, Blaine and Finn?" Sarah asked.

"Thank you!" Melissa said happily to Kurt and Blaine. She looked at Finn and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Finn! I hope the hand didn't hurt you." Tabitha got out of her seat.

"We kissed him to make him feel better," she said. Sarah just smiled.

"That was so sweet," she said. Finn smiled back at Sarah.

"Melissa was very well-behaved. We had a blast," Finn said.

"I'm glad to hear that. It was so nice to finally meet you, Finn. Kurt? Blaine? Thank you for taking Melissa trick-or-treating."

"No problem," Kurt said. Finn opened the door for Sarah and Melissa.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," Finn said without stuttering.

"Good night, Finn." Sarah and Melissa walked out of the house, and Finn closed the door behind them, very slowly. Once he saw them go into Sarah's car, he closed it fully and locked it. He had a wide, goofy grin on his face when he turned to see Blaine and Kurt, staring at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

"What?"

"I...I knew it was fake," Blaine mocked.

"I'm Finn. I...I'm Finn," Kurt followed. Finn glared at the two men, now laughing at him.

"Uncle Finn, you looked at Melissa's mom the way Daddy looks at Blaine," Tabitha commented, going up the stairs. Kurt immediately stopped laughing. He did teach his daughter to be honest. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Really, now?" he said. Finn had a triumphant smile on his face, even if Tabitha technically embarrassed him,Í too.

"Tabitha? I think it's your bath time. Why don't you go get ready?" Kurt said as casually as he could. Tabitha smiled.

"Okay! Good night, Blaine. Good night, Uncle Finn," Tabitha said, going into her bedroom. Kurt's face burned.

"So..." Blaine started.

"Don't you have to go home?" Kurt interrupted. Blaine chuckled.

"We'll talk about this later," Blaine pointed at Kurt with a smile. Kurt looked away, not attempting to hide the smile. Blaine nudged at Finn before he walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. Finn looked at Kurt when he turned to face him.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You like Blaine," Finn stated.

"You like Sarah," Kurt fired back. Finn sighed.

"Touché."


End file.
